Just Friends, Right?
by PitsOfPeaches
Summary: "So you're saying if you're in love with someone you should just tell them?" Brittany and Santana have been bestfriends since the beginning of college. Both have feelings for each other, but aren't brave enough to tell each other. Maybe a little push from friends can help?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: first story! So it probably won't be too long, but I'm hoping it'll be enjoyable. Also, i promise the other chapters will be longer than this one, just had a hard time starting, you know? Review and tell me what you think! I'd love some opinions and tips and what not! Enjoy!**

You sigh dreamily as Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf get together once again. Gossip Girl and it's never ending twists and turns. "Aren't they just perfect together?" You sigh again and look over to your bestfriend, who is currently on her laptop typing away about something.

"Hm?" Santana says looking up from the computer to the T.V. screen, adjusting her glasses slightly. Her face instantly scrunches up in annoyance and she rolls her eyes. "They're completely disfunctional. Constantly playing games, hurting each other. I mean, God damnit, if you love someone just say it, screw your pride." She rants and you can't help but find it completely adorable.

"So if you're in love with someone you should just tell them?" You question searching the eyes of the Latina as she looks back to you. She stares back for a moment before continuing, albeit more nervously.

"Well don't play games. You're going to hurt somebody and-"

"What the hell? Why on earth are you two watching Gossip Girl?" Quinn screams bursting into your apartment, with loads of groceries, and Rachel trailing behind her also carrying groceries.

"We called you both multiple times to come help us with these!" Rachel complained taking them into the kitchen.

"Well looks like you guys managed without us." Santana smirks looking back at her computer.

"It's a good show!" You defend and it takes a minute for everyone to remember they were talking about Gossip Girl before.

"No twenty-four year olds should be watching Gossip Girl on a Saturdy night." Quinn says sitting in the minimal space between you and Santana just to annoy you both. She succeeds and Santana rolls her eyes and scoots over, annoyed.

"Blake Lively is a babe." Santana shrugs and you laugh.

"Totally true!" You agree high-fiving Santana as Quinn shakes her head.

"What about Chase Crawford?" Rachel pipes in squeezing between you and the armrest so all four of you are crammed onto a three seated couch. "He's extremely handsome."

"He's definitely hot." You agree and Quinn laughs.

"What about Chuck Bass. I'm not sure of the actor, but he's pretty good looking." Quinn says observing the current scene of Blair and Chuck.

"He's so bad though!" Rachel exclaims.

"Well Quinn is into bad boys. Like Puckerman." Santana chuckles and pauses the show as the scene changes to Serena and Dan. "God she's beautiful."

"Shut up!" Quinn says blushing.

"It's okay,Quinn. Everyone has a type." You say nudging her a bit. "Yours just happens to be dudes with dead animals on top of their head."

"Shut up!" She says again and playfully shoves you.

"Chuck is horrible!" Rachel states crossing her arms and you giggles.

"Like I said before. Blair and Chuck's relationship is so dysfunctional." Santana says again and Rachel nods along.

"Not everybody's relationship is perfect." Quinn shrugs and you agree.

"Too much pride." Santana shrugs. "We're only in season two, and they'll probably end up together, but they're both way to pride full. Tell the idiot you love him, screw him, live happily ever after."

"What a nice way to put it." Rachel frowns and Quinn laughs.

"Santana has always been a romantic." She teases and Santana rolls her eyes.

"So you're saying, if you love someone, you should just tell them, right?" Rachel says looking at Santana questioningly.

"Yeah. Why? You in love, Berry?"

"Not me." Rachel says not even flinching. Quinn's looking at Santana too and she starts to shift awkwardly. You're not sure what's going on, but you figure you should cut in, judging by the look of discomfort on Santana's face.

"Who'd you do? Blair or Serena?" You ask and everyone's eyes shift to you.

"Neither!" Rachel replies scrunching up her face.

"Oh come on, Berry!" Santana complains. "You gotta pick one."

"Blair, definitely." Quinn says thoughtfully.

"Because she's a bad-"

"Just pick, Rachel!" Quinn cuts her off.

"Serena. She's a good person." Rachel shrugs.

"I'm with Berry on this one, Serena is banging." Santana nods.

"Santana does have a thing for blondes." Quinn grins.

"What? I do not!"

"What about that girl from the bar last week?" You chime in, raising an eyebrow. You freaking hated that chick, and luckily she was straight and didn't sleep with the Latina.

"And the one from high school?" Rachel asks and Santana sends her a glare.

"And the girl like a month ago, from the cafe." Quinn adds.

"Okay, FINE! So I like blondes, like Britt said, everyone has a type." Santana relents. "Subject change please."

"I liked Jenny and Erik together. Bestfriends falling in love." Quinn sighs twirling her short blonde hair and sending you a funny look.

"Erik's gay and Jenny was a bitch most of the first season. Not really an ideal romance." Santana chimes in and Quinn frowns.

"What about How to Win a Date With Tad Hamilton? Bestfriends falling in love!" Rachel says, obviously proud with herself.

"Or 13 going in 30!" Quinn adds.

"Why the fuck are we talking about best friends falling in love?" Santana exclaims, shifting uncomfortably.

"I agree." You say also shifting a bit uncomfortably. "I thought we we talking about Blair and Chuck."

"Quinn and I are going to go put away the groceries." Rachel says suddenly standing up.

"What? Wh-"

"I don't think we should leave them out." Rachel sends a look to Quinn, and you're really getting sick of these looks that you don't understand.

"Good idea. See you guys tomorrow morning." Quinn says as her and Rachel whisper together, walking towards the kitchen.

Both you and Santana watch them uncertainly and look back to each other. You merely just shake it off. "Wanna go upstairs? I don't really feel like Gossip Girl anymore."

"Of course, Britt." Santana says closing her laptop and follows you upstairs to your bedroom.

"So what have you been working on?" You ask as you flop down onto the bed, arms and legs spread out.

Santana just chuckles as she takes a seat in between your shins, stretching out her legs over yours."Just sending out some emails and what not. Boring stuff." She shrugs and places her laptop under your bed so it doesn't get stepped on.

"It's so cool how successful you are for a twenty-four year old. I mean you own your own comic book shop! Sure it's a little nerdy," You tease sitting up on your elbows to look her in the eye." But still incredible."

She flushes just a bit before rolling her eyes to try and downplay herself. "Don't act like you aren't amazing either, 'Mrs. Dance Teacher At One Of The Most Famous Dance Studios In New York'." She says poking at your shins.

"Hey cut that out." You laugh and sit up. Your breathe hitches just a bit at how close you are and Santana's eyes widen considerable.

You both just sit there for a moment searching each other's eyes, until she gets a playful glint in hers. Her hands quickly shoot out and attack your sides causing you to squel as you try to push her away. For some apparent nerd, Santana is seriously strong. She easily slides up so she's straddling your hips and continues her assault. Almost laughing as much as you. You continue to thrash around, trying to escape until you head comes in contact with the headrest.

"Shit!" You curse hands instantly shooting up to your head.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She says leaning over you to try and get a look at your head.

You sit up on your elbows as she inspects your head until she doesn't seem to find anything.

"So no blood or bumps. It'll be a little sore, but it wasn't too bad." Her face is hovering above yours and she doesn't seem to notice as she shifts in thought, and you then notice she's still straddling you. "Maybe we should get ice just in case?"

"U-uh. No. It's fine. Let's just get some sleep, yeah?" You rush out and she shrugs and climbs off of you."You're sleeping in here, right?" You know it's silly because her room is literally right next door, but you both frequently sleep in each others rooms, and stay up for hours talking or just simply fall asleep together.

"Of course." She smiles and you both get up to get ready for bed. She goes into her room to change and you both brush your teeth, giggling as you accidently get toothpaste all around your mouth. "That's attractive." Santana teases as she runs water from the faucet over her hand. She runs her hand over you mouth and you giggle.

"I can do it myself, mom." You joke, hip bumping her as she rolls her eyes. You both often do things like this,and you know it's weird for friends to do things like wipe away the tooth paste from around your mouth, but it kind of just makes you and Santana, well, you and Santana.

"Could've fooled me." She grins before heading back to your room. You quickly follow laughing your head off as she does some weird sashay thing down the hall. Sometimes you question whether you guys actually are twenty-four, or just a couple of kids stuck in some adult's bodies. You had a dream about that once. Except you were trapped in a kid's body and-

" I call the left side!" She says diving onto your bed and you roll your eyes. She insists on saying that every time, even though you always let her have it. She insists that you'll try and take it from her if she doesn't call it every. Single. Time.

"Aw darn." You mumble sarcastically, turning off the lights and climbing in next to her. Your eyes are starting to droop close when..

"Oh by the way, I got an email from Blaine. He and Kurt are planning to visit." Santana adds, and your eyes immediately shoot open. Your thoughts wander to the last conversations you had with Kurt Hummel a couple of months ago.

_"You and Santana are so in love it's sickening." He says rolling his eyes as you both sit alone in your apartment watching America's Next Top Model. _

_"What? We're just bestfriends." Your eyes instantly snap to him and he looks at you incredulously. _

_"You're kidding, right?" He laughs and then takes in the look in your face. "Oh my god! She's totally into you!"_

_"No she's not. I mean I kind of like her, but-"_

_"So you're into her, but you don't think she's into you?" He practically screams and you wince. _

_"Shit. I didn't mean to say that, I meant-" _

_"Brittany I swear to god that girl is so in love with you! And you with her! I can't believe you guys aren't an item yet and-"_

_"Kurt! We're not in love with each other! I have a small crush on her, but-"_

_This time instead of Kurt cutting you off, it's the door opening and Santana enters, headphones in place. She looks up at you guys and smiles taking out her headphones. You quickly send Kurt a look saying, 'not a word', and he raises his hands in defense. _

_The next day you all bid Kurt and Blaine goodbye at the airport and Kurt pulls you aside. _

_"I expect you and Santana to be an item by the time I come to visit again!"_

_"But-"_

_"If you guys aren't crazy in love girlfriends by the time I come back, I'll be taking matters into my own hands." He threatens. _

_"No way!" Your eyes widen considerably. _

_"Kurt we got to go." Blaine says and Kurt follows, sending you a warning look over his shoulder. God no. _

"When are they coming?" You question, shaking your leg nervously.

"Tomorrow." She mumbles, drifting off into sleep.

Oh shit.


	2. Plan A

**A/N: Okay so next chapter will be longer, I swear! I jut had trouble continuing. Tell what you think? Yay or nay on the switches POV? Maybe add Santana's next chapter? Let me know! Ps more Brittana interactions next chapter!**

Your eyes search the airport nervously as you walk hand in hand with Santana to pick up Kurt and Blaine. Rachel and Quinn are ahead of you both whispering to each other about god knows what. Santana is mumbling to herself, probably complaining about having to wake up early to arrive at the airport at 8 a.m.

"Santana." You stop walking and pull her to a stop with your joint hands.

"Yeah?" She's looking at you confused and starts to itch her eye. She's not wearing any make up, and has thrown her hair up into a messy bun. She kept it simple with jeans and a hoodie, her glasses slightly askew on her face as she wrinkles her nose to straighten them up. God she's so beautiful.

"I.." This is it. You're going to tell her before Kurt ruins anything. You reach out to fix her glasses for her and she smiles brightly back at you. You feel a warmth spread through your stomach as she smiles back at you. "I'm-"

"Kurt Hummel is back in New York!" You both snap your heads over to see Kurt, with his arms in the air while Blaine travels behind him carry all the bags.

Rachel is screeching and engulfing Kurt into a huge hug while Quinn walks over to Blaine to greet him in a much more calm demeanor. You feel a tug on your hand and look up at Santana to see her pulling you towards your group of friends.

"Wait-"

"Did you guys finally get together!" Kurt practically screams. You instantly feel your face heat up and Santana drops your hand while looking around the airport nervously. You feel a frown start to appear on your face at the lack of contact but Kurt quickly hugs both of You, squashing your faces together, cheek to cheek.

"Uh no. We're still best friends." Santana mumbles once Kurt finally releases the both of you.

"Oh I see." He says and his eyes drift to yours. You can see the disappointment, which is quickly replaced by a devious look. The nervousness must be visible on you face because Kurt smirks at you and shakes his head patronisingly.

"Hey Anderson! Good to see you." Santana smiles as she starts towards Blaine.

"I'm a little disappointed, Britt." He smiles though, so he doesn't really look all that disappointed.

"Aww c'mon, Kurt!" You pout. "Please don't."

"Lets go get some food." Quinn says walking up to you and Kurt with the rest of the group trailing behind her.

"Good to see you again, Britt." Blaine smiles and you smile back.

Kurt sends you a look that clearly states that he's not going to let up and you sigh. God no. Santana quickly walks up beside you with Blaine on her left talking about some video game you've never heard about.

"I say Britt and San go get food while we drop off our stuff at Sam's place. Meet us there you two, okay?" Kurt instructs, already hailing down a cab.

"What about Rachel and Quinn?" Santana questions and Kurt shrugs.

"They're helping us out."

"Whatever." She sighs taking your hand to go find a place to grab some food.

"See you ladies later!" Kurt calls after you. You look back to see him smirking at you, holding up his hands to make a heart.

Damn it.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"So do you already have a plan?" Blaine asks you.

"Not quite. But when I come up with one, I'm sure it'll be kick ass." You shrugs.

Truth is, you really thought they'd be together by now. They're both clearly in love, and although you've been warning Brittany about it, you honestly have no idea how you're going to get them together.

"On second thought," You say climbing into the cab. "I might actually need you guy's help."

"Well let me just say that dropping hints here and there, will absolutely not work. Me and Quinn have been trying that for a couple weeks and I swear the hints keep passing right other their heads." Rachel frowns and crosses her arm. She looks a bit like a toddler, but now's not the time to be thinking about that.

"Maybe if we can get one of them jealous enough, the other one will admit their feelings?" Quinn suggests and you think it over.

"Jealous Santana? She seems more prone to it than Britt." You think out loud.

"Jealousy is a strong emotion. Especially with Santana. Do we really want to see Snixx come out to play?" Blaine rationalizes.

"Then we should make Brittany jealous!" Rachel exclaims. "Brittany wouldn't hurt a fly! So no one is in any danger!"

"Maybe." You say. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have Stacy's number?" You grin. Thinking of the gorgeous, leggy blonde.

"Yeah, why?" His face scrunching up in confusion.

"How fast can you get her to Sam's apartment?" It then clicks in everyone's head as you all share a devious smirk. Blaine quickly takes out his phone an dials the number.

"Stace? Hey it's Blaine. Could we get a favor from you?"

"So what do think, Kurt?" Quinn questions. "Have her flirt with Santana and see if Brittany gets jealous enough to admit her feelings." She looks a little uncertain.

"If this doesn't work, there's always plan B." You shrug.

"Which is?"

"She's in. She'll be there in ten. Turns out Stace is a sucker for true love." Blaine smiles.

"We'll figure out plan B later if needed." You tell Quinn and grin widely. "As of now, plan A is in motion."

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

You trudge up the stairs of Sam's apartment with Santana, bags of food in hand. You decided to get a couple of pastries and coffees from a cute little café instead of some McDonald's like Santana suggested.

"It would have been cheaper." She mutters apparently still not over the decision.

"You know Rachel hates that place." You sigh. "Besides their food is gross."

"Not breakfast!"

You decide to ignore it and knock on the door of Sam's apartment. The door swings open to reveal a gorgeous blonde. What the?

"Hi! I'm Stacey!" The blonde is seriously preppy and quickly reaches to lighten your load. "Friend of Sam's! It was super nice of you guys to get food for us."

"Hey. I'm Brittany. This is Santana." You say and wince slightly at her perkiness. You're a bubbly person and all, but this girl is just... something.

Her eyes drift over to Santana and her smiles brightens. You instantly feel a little irked with this chick already. So annoying.

"You have, like, super gorgeous skin!" Stacey compliments Santana as you all place the food on the kitchen counter. Sam and Puck are the only one in the kitchen at the moment and the preppy blonde launches into some rant about skin care or something.

You instantly stalk over to Sam and Puck by the fridge as Stacy and Santana continue to talk about her skin or whatever.

"Who the hell is she?" You question glaring at the blonde who is currently running her hand over Santana's forearm.

"Oh her?" Sam grins dopily. "She's my friend, Stacey. From work."

"What's up Pierce? You seems little..angry." Puck smirks knowingly at you. God he knows too?

Your eyes instantly narrow and you try to ignore Puck's laughing. ."She works at Santana's comic book store?" You question glaring even more at the blonde who is laughing obnoxiously loud at something Santana had said.

"What? Oh no. I meant..." He stutters.

"He met her at her work. At a café." Puck cuts in.

"Is she your girlfriend?" You ask. You seriously hope so. But then again the girl is obviously flirting with Santana, so she'd be a shitty girlfriend.

"Nope. She's into the ladies." Puck smirks. You're about to smack that grin right off his face, when all of the sudden Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine appear, laughing loudly.

"Oh hey Britt." Kurt smirks and you glare back at him. You seriously do not need his shenanigans right now.

"Foods on the counter." You mutter before grabbing some coffee and food.

You grumpily take a seat at the table and everyone quickly follows. Santana takes a seat at your right and Stacey quickly sits on Santana's other side. Puck sits next to you and smirks.

"So Stacey, I see you've met Santana... Oh and Britt. " He adds on at the end.

"Oh yeah. She's super cute!" She grins and Santana blushes lightly before sipping her coffee.

You spend breakfast listening to Stacey laugh and talk while Kurt and Puck smirk at you. She is heavily flirting with Santana and Santana doesn't do anything about it. Just smiles back or laughs or something.

"She's a hottie." Puck whispers in your ear. You instantly feel annoyance course through your body.

"She's not that pretty." You lie. She's freaking gorgeous.

"Whatever Pierce." Puck shrugs. "So Berry!" He continues louder so the whole table can hear.

"What do you want, Noah?" She rolls her eyes.

"You ready to get a taste of the Puckasaurus yet? he smirks.

"Gross Noah. You know I'm into Finn."

"That's even more gross. I'm surprised Finn doesn't crush you every time he tries to top you." Santana laughs. Cue Stacey laughing over enthusiastically.

"Santana! I'll have you know that Finn and I-"

"haven't gotten it on yet. Yeah we know Berry. I was joking. Finn screams virgin." Santana's face scrunches up in disgust.

"Wait, you really think Finn's still a virgin?" Sam questions and everyone except Stacey gives him a 'Duh' look. "Woah. That's hilarious!" He laughs.

"He's been too caught up in Berry since the beginning of college. " Puck shrugs. "Too awkward to get the deed done in highschool. "

Stacey then proceeds to jump into a story about her cousin as everyone breaks into separate conversations.

"Holy shit!" You exclaim as Stacey starts to go on about all the tricks her poodle can do. Again. "Do you ever-"

"Brittany!" Rachel cuts in. "That's totally rude. "

"I actually have to go!" Stacey smiles brightly. You're comment apparently didn't even phase her. "I have work at the theater." She says grabbing her purse and walking out. That was abrupt. At least she's gone.

"I thought she worked at-" You start.

"Rachel's right." Sam cuts you off. "Totally rude."

"You didn't seem to like Stacey much Britt. Why's that?" Kurt cuts in. He's smirking at you and you know what he's getting at.

"Because she's fucking annoying." Santana groans. "I felt like clawing my eyes out the whole entire time!"

The whole table looks surprised by her comment and looks around confused.

"She was banging!" Puck exclaims.

"But you looked like you were enjoying yourself." Quinn says brow scrunching up.

"It's called being polite. I thought that's what I was suppose to be working on?" Santana shrugs.

"She was like Brittany's clone." Blaine chimes in.

"What? I mean that chick was beautiful, but Britt is like a thousand times prettier than her." Santana says and your cheeks heat up. " I mean-" She blushes.

"They're both bubbly." Blaine defends.

"Comparing that chick to Britt is actually kind of insulting." Santana rolls her eyes.

"We'll be back. I need help... Moving something." Kurt stumbles out as the whole table leaves except you and Santana.

"So why did you hate that chick? I know it takes a lot for you not to like someone." Santana questions raising a brow.

"I- She. She was so clingy." You mutter. Santana's face scrunches up slightly.

"She barely even looked at you. The only person she was clingy with was me." She shrugs. Then a realization hits her."Oh. Were you jealous?" She grins.

"What? No!" You defend, blushing.

"Aww come on Britt. It's okay." She teases nudging your shoulder with hers.

"Okay so I was a bit jealous." You shrug and her eyes widen in surprise. Obviously not expecting that answer. "Wouldn't you be?"

"I. Yeah I guess." She stutters. "I mean. Yeah I would be." She's looking at you as if she's trying to figure something out.

"In fact." She adds. "I probably would've hit the bitch or made her cry."

Now's a good time to admit it. She's looking at you expectantly. Eyes urging you to say something. All you have to say is..three words. Eight syllables. Gossip Girl status. Tell you her you love her. C'mon...

"Lets go find Sam and the group." You say instead and wince at your cowardice. She looks a little disappointed but shrugs.

"I actually gotta go to the bathroom first." She says and stands.

"Okay. I'll just. Uh wait for you here?" You're being seriously awkward, but she just nods and walks away. God you're a coward.

* * *

Kurt's POV

You stare wide-eyed as Brittany and Santana both admit they'd be jealous if someone flirted with the other. This is it. They're staring at each other. Brittany's going to say it... What the hell?

"No!" You whisper harshly. You quickly move back into the hallway out of sight and everyone follows, disappointed.

"What was that!" Quinn groans as you enter Sam's room. "They were so close!"

"I can't believe Pierce pussied out!" Puck exclaims starting up a video game on Sam's T.V.

"That was going to be it!" Rachel complains. "I was so sure that was it."

"So what's plan B, Captain?" Sam questions as he flops onto his bed.

"No idea." You groan frustratedly. "But it needs to be big."

"On the bright side, nobody got hurt." Blaine comforts.

"Yeah." Quinn chuckles. "Although I'm pretty sure Brittany was about ready to bitch slap that girl any second."

"Stacey was smart to get out while she could." Rachel agreed.

"I say we get them naked in the same room. Won't be able to keep their hands off of each other. " Puck smirks.

"No way perv." Rachel rejects. "Get your head out of te gutter for two seconds."

You notice Quinn just staring at Puck dreamily. She obviously didn't hear his prior comment, too busy lost in a dream. Hmm. Next project after Santana and Brittany, found.

" Let's take a romantic approach." Rachel suggests.

"We should call this Operation Brittana." Sam says randomly.

"What?" Quinn says.

"Brittany plus Santana equals Brittana!" Exclaims Puck. "Air five!"

"Genius, right?" Sam exclaims air fiving Puck.

"Back to Rachel's comment. " Quinn suggests.

"I think I have an idea." You grin.

Get ready, Santana and Brittany. Because here comes plan B.


	3. Date Night!

**A/N: See I told you it'd be longer! Hope you enjoy. I'd love some feedback!**

**Disclaimer! I forgot to put it in the other two chapters, but I'm applying it to them. I own nothing! Not the characters, or the show. So... Enjoy!**

**Santana's POV**

"No fucking way, Fabray." You deny as you finish stocking your comic books. You placing each comic book on its designated shelf as you kneel on the floor.

"Aww c'mon!" Quinn whines. "I really need your help! I can't go on that date alone. Just help me make it a double!"

"No way. Get Blaine and Kurt or Finn and Rachel!" You suggest. Brittany holds out her hands to help you off the floor when you finish, and you grasp them tightly.

"They're busy. And Rachel hates Puck anyways." Quinn begs. "C'mon Britt. Tame your beast!" She says gesturing to you.

"Wanky." You smirk.

"Maybe we should help her out." Brittany shrugs. Finally releasing your hands. You frown at the loss of contact, but try your best to cover it up.

"What? You're suppose to be on my team, Britt!" You whine. You know she's agreeing with Quinn because it's just who she is. To help people out. One of the many things you lov- like about her.

"Just this once." Brittany reasons throwing an arm around you as you all walk back to the front of your nearly sigh at the comfortable weight on your shoulders. "We can't leave Quinny alone with Puck."

Quinn's face scrunches up at the nickname and you laugh. "Her fault for agreeing to go ona date with Puckerman."

"San." Brittany whines pulling your face closer to hers. You instantly heat up as she shifts her face so her nose is brushing along your cheek. You feel that pleasant feeling in you abdomen you often feel around Brittany.

"Fine." You relent. You never really could deny Brittany anyways. "Just this once!"

"Awesome!" Quinn exclaims. She rushes forward placing her forehead against yours.

You wonder why you don't get that same feeling in your stomach, but you know why. She's not Brittany. Brittany then turns her head so all three of you have you heads together in a weird forehead triangle thing.

"You guys are the best." Quinn sighs.

"Besties forever!" Brittany giggles. If it was anyone else you might of rolled your eyes, but Brittany is just so.. so Brittany.

"Damn straight." You confirm.

"How ironic. Since you guys are both-"

"Ha-ha." You cut her off. "Super funny Fabgay." You say, sarcastically hip bumping Quinn before backing out of the circle. Or triangle.

"What time is the double date?" Brittany asks going to snag a candy bar from by the register.

"Hey!" You say half-heartedly. "You're going to eat me out of business."

"Is that a fat joke?" Brittany exclaims jokingly.

"Sure is." You tease as Brittany laughs. She breaks the chocolate bar in half and gives a half to you.

"Whatever. You and I both know my body is rockin'." She grins as she does a goofy shimmy thing. "Yours ain't half bad either." She makes a show of checking you out and you blush. You know she's joking, but still.

"You know it." You grin and shimmy right back at her.

"If you guys are done checking each other out, I can answer Britt's question." Quinn interjects and you and Brittany burst into laughter.

"It's okay, Quinn. Your body is poppin' too!" Brittany compliments as she starts to do a little dance. You know there's some upbeat song playing in her head she's dancing along to, since she often breaks into dance when she gets a song stuck in her head.

"Anyways," Quinn laughs. " It's at 7. Puck's picking us all up. "

"Did you just say poppin'?" You question as soon as what Brittany had said earlier caught up to you.

"You know it homie g." She replies in a faux gangster voice, changing her dance to more ghetto moves. You laugh at her goofiness as she pulls you over to dance with her.

"God. I'll see you goofballs later!" Quinn calls as she exits.

"Later Quinn!" You call through laughs as Brittany twirls you around.

You're now doing an almost slow dance, with Brittany leading. She's humming a familiar tune you can't place at the moment and she's grinning at you brightly. Moments like this remind you why she's your best friend. And why you...really, really like her.

"The Climb." You smile as you recognize the tune. You start to softly sing the chorus and Brittany smiles even brighter.

"I love your voice." She sighs, twirling you again.

"You guys are drawing a lot of attention to yourselves." Sam interrupts your dance and you notice a small group of boys staring at you. Most insanely red in the face.

"How can I help you?" You instantly turn on your business friendly voice, even if you want to punch everyone for interrupting your moment. You hop over the counter and Brittany follows, gaining a couple more hanging mouths from the boys.

"I- Uh.." One boy steps forward. "I just. I wanted to buy this comic book." He stutters out and you smile politely.

You quickly help the group of boys, the oldest actually giving you their number after blushing profusely and becoming a stuttering mess.

"So, you gonna call... Jeffrey?" Brittany teases gazing at the scrap of paper.

"He wishes. That kid was like 18." Your face scrunches up, and you adjust your glasses. "I'm kinda into the ladies anyways." You laugh.

"And blondes." Sam cuts in eyeing Brittany. You blush a little.

"Go help some customers or something, Trouty."

"Sure thing, Boss." He mockingly salutes you and wonders off to go help some random customer.

"Business is good today." You observe as Brittany pulls out her phone.

"It's because you and all your employees are hot." She shrugs and you blush. Second time today she complimented you. "Hey I gotta run. Work in 20." You frown a little but try to shrug it off. She's gotta work. Even if you want to spend all your time with the person you lov- LIKE.

She puts her phone away. Luckily your store is near the apartment so she won't have to go far to get ready. She quickly gives you a kiss on the cheek before hoping over the counter to leave. You blush even more as you wave.

"See you tonight!" You call and she waves back and smiles. Butterflies erupt and your cheeks heat up at the feeling.

God you're in love.

Wait, what?

* * *

You tug at your tight black dress that stops mid-thigh again, as you go over your earlier revelation. Sure, you've had a major crush on Brittany since forever, but love? You've never even been in love. If you did love her, you doubt she loves you back. Maybe she's attracted to you. You're sure of that one. Maybe a crush? Possibly? But love? Doubt it. How do you even know you're in love? You've never felt it. Maybe it's just a strong liking, you reason as you start curling your hair into perfect curls. You opted for contacts tonight and find yourself missing the familiar weight of glasses on your face. You finish curling your hair fairly quickly and can't help but know it's love. There's no mistaking it. God this is terrifying.

"Santana?" You hear a knock and turn to see Quinn easing your door open.

"Dang Fabray." You say taking in her appearance. She's in a beautiful sunflower dress with her hair straightened and light make up. "You look beautiful." You compliment.

"Thanks." She blushes. "You too."

"Puckerman's going to go crazy." You smile applying your make up.

"I'm sure Brittany's going to too." You nearly stab your eye out with your mascara at Quinn's comment.

"What?" You say distancing the brush from your eye.

"Brittany's going to love you in that dress. " She shrugs. "You know, I bet she's totally into you too." Your face instantly flushes.

"I- I'm not. I didn't say-"

"Seriously, Santana? You and I both know you are so into her." Quinn says. She obviously doesn't feel like any of this is a big deal, but it's totally freaking you out.

"God. Does she know?" You freak. Turning to Quinn wide-eyed.

"I don't know. You're both kind of oblivious." Quinn laughs taking the mascara from you. "Hold still." She starts doing your make up as you get lost in thought.

God you need to be less obvious. Feelings are just going to fuck up your friendship. You're really not sure you could live without Brittany's friendship. Sure you managed through you while life before college, but taking away Brittany's friendship would be like taking you to heaven, and then ripping it away from you and thrusting you to hell or something.

"Finished." Quinn says sending you a smile. "Try not to frown so much, babe. You're beautiful."

"Thanks, Quinn." You smile and she gives you a hug. Quinn's always been able to read you like a book. Always knowing the perfect times to give you a hug. Always knowing when not to pry." I adore you, Fabray."

"I adore you too, Lopez." She pulls away and grasps your hand. She hands you your dark blue leather jacket and heels. "It's almost seven. Let's find Britt."

You walk down stairs hand in hand to find Brittany tapping away on her phone tongue stuck out in concentration. And god, she looks so gorgeous. She's wearing a light blue sleeveless dress with black heels. The dress stops just above her knees, flaring out, but is tight around the waist showing off her amazing figure.

"Geometry Dash?" You question and she quickly looks up and smiles. You can hear the sound effects telling her that her piece has just died. But she doesn't seem to care as she stares at you wide-eyed.

"You look gorgeous." She smiles bashfully, locking her phone. You blush profusely at the awestruck sound of her voice.

"You look amazing too, Britt." You compliment. She blushes and tugs lightly at her dress, eyes wandering to her feet. So cute.

"Thanks." She looks up to meet your eyes. They then widen in remembrance. "Oh and yeah Geometry Dash. I almost beat the fourth level!"

You smile at her excitement but before you can reply there's a knock on the door.

"One of you has to answer!" Quinn exclaims running up the stairs. "Say that I'm about ready or something. Then I can elegantly walk down the stairs or something!" You and Brittany giggle at her antics and both go to answer the door.

"You clean up nice, Puckerman." You compliment. He's found a pair of suit pants with a pressed red shirt and black tie. He even styled his Mohawk a little differently.

"Yeah. You look good!" Brittany smiles. You both step aside to let him step inside. It's then that you and Brittany notice the flowers in his hand. "Aww that's so cute! Why didn't I get any flowers, San?" She teases.

"Maybe next time." You laugh, completely missing the way Brittany's eyes light up at the words 'next time'.

"Quinn's just about ready. I'll call her. Quinn!"

"Coming!" She calls.

She appears in the stairwell smiling widely and walking down the stairs as if she's descending for prom, or a princess or something. It looks a little stiff and awkward, but Puck doesn't seem to notice as he stares at Quinn. He seems... completely awestruck. It's almost strange to see Puckerman looking at a beautiful girl and not leering or being crude. Just as if he can't believe something so beautiful exists. Maybe he and Quinn wouldn't make such a bad couple.

"You look so, so beautiful, Quinn." Puck says walking to meet her at the bottom the stairs.

"Thank you. You look handsome." Quinn compliments, blushing profusely.

"Oh! I brought flowers!" He says holding up a dozen sunflowers. " I, uh, I know how much you love sunflower dresses, so these made me think of you. And they're happy looking. And... Well you make me happy." He shrugs blushing crazily while Quinn blushes just as bad.

"They're lovely. I'll go out them in water." She says grabbing them and heading into the kitchen.

"How cute." Brittany whispers in your ear and you stiffen slightly. You quickly relax and turn to her slightly, mouth brushing over her ear.

"I know right? Who would've thought Puckerman and Fabray could be cute?" You pull back and observe a light blush adorning her cheeks. Must be from Puck and Quinn. Brittany always did get caught up in other people's romances.

"So I brought my car. I'm thinking dinner and uh... I was actually thinking about bowling afterwards, but we're a little dressed up for that. God I didn't think about that. Damn it." Puck's stumbling over his words and looks absolutely nervous. He looks like he's mentally scolding himself for this, so you decide to save him.

"We can just grab a change of clothes. Unless you guys don't want to bowl?" You ask and Quinn and Brittany shake their heads. You all go to grab more casual clothes to change into, putting them into one bag.

"I'll carry the bag." Puck offers, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry guys." He grabs the bag and holds the door open for you all.

"I'm totally digging chivalrous Puck." Brittany whispers to you.

"Me too. He's so whipped." You grin climbing into his car.

You arrive at a fancy restaurant. At least 4 stars. "Nice pick, Puckerman." You pat him and the shoulder and he grins triumphantly. As you're lead to a booth.

"Hello, I'm Chandler. What can I get for you today?" A waiter appears. Grinning charmingly.

"Steak, medium rare and a Rootbeer for me and..." Puck starts. Quinn whispers into his ear. "A chicken salad and raspberry tea for the lady."

"I'll have this one!" Brittany says pointing to a fancy pasta that's hard to pronounce.

"I'll have to same." You add. "A Sprite and Dr. Pepper as well." Brittany grins at you for remembering to order her a

Sprite.

"Oh and can we have just an empty cup too?" Brittany questions and the waiter gives her a curious look.

"Sure thing. Is that all for you today?" The waiter asks as he finishes writing the orders. We all nod. "I'll get that right out to you."

"Very nice place, Puck." Brittany says nodding as she takes in the decor.

"Yeah. But you didnt need to spend so much on a first date." Quinn says grabbing on to Puck's bicep. He grins giddily before shrugging.

"We've know each other for years, and it's taken me this long to ask you out. I figure I owe you." He smiles charmingly and Quinn smiles back. They get lost in some weird eye thing and you hear Brittany giggle.

"Funny how the other day he was asking to get into Berry's pants." You whisper.

"We all knew it was a front. Puck's not all the womanizer he tries to make himself out to be." Brittany whispers back laughing a bit. "They're cute. So in love. Do you think you'll ever fall in love?"

Her question catches you a little off guard. She's looking back at you curiously and you manage a shrug. No way in hell you're telling her you're pretty sure you already are in love.

"So how's the shop going?" Puck asks, finally breaking out of whatever spell he and Quinn were under.

"Good." You smile. You love your store. "We get a lot of business."

"Because all the nerds are totally in love with her." Quinn says laughing and Brittany joins in.

"Poor kids. Don't stand a chance." Puck chuckles.

"Tina gave some Asian guy her number the other day, though." You remember. "A dancer actually. You'd probably like him. He comes in a lot. Maybe we'll run into him sometime while you're there." You turn to Brittany.

"Oh, Mikey?" Puck cuts in.

"That might actually be his name. " You muse. "Yeah that might be it."

"We need to hang with him sometime! He's one cool mofo." He nods his head as if agreeing with himself.

"Well if he managed to snag Tina's number, he must be pretty cool. Tina's been on the fence since Greg." Quinn says wrinkling her nose at the thought of Tina's former boyfriend.

"He's a funny dude." You add.

"Maybe we can have a dance off!" Brittany suggests excitedly.

"Alrighty guys, here's your drinks. And extra cup." He says popping the 'p' and sending an award winning smiling. "Your food should be out soon."

"So why the extra cup?" Puck questions and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Ever seen Drake and Josh?" She says as you and Britt both dump half of your drinks in the empty cup.

"Yeah. I loved that show!"

"In one episode they mix their sodas together, and now these two have to do it almost every time they drink soda." Quinn explains.

"Don't hate!" You defend grabbing the now full glass. "Now dump your soda into my cup, Britt." She does so and abandons her now empty cup for your old cup.

"Cheers!" Brittany laughs and You click your cup against hers.

You're getting a couple of stares, but you really don't give a damn. It's just you and Britt right now. Oh, and Puck and Quinn. You all end up telling funny little stories until the waiter drops off all your food.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else!" He smiles before departing.

"Oh my god!" Brittany moans and you giggle and nudge her slightly. She just moans a lot more sensually and you start to heat up a bit at the sound.

"Britt!" You chuckle, blushing a bit. "Cut it out!"

"It's so good!" She defends grabbing a forkful and stuffing it into your mouth.

"Holy shit!" You say mouth full of food. "That's amazing! Perfect choice, Britt."

"I know right!" She says before sipping her drink. "How's the food over there?" She questions Puck and Quinn.

"Super good." Puck sighs.

"So good." Quinn agrees.

You all continue to eat in relative silence, a comment here and there about random things.

"I've got to use the bathroom." They both say after eating most of their meals.

"Both of you?" You question. They share a look and then both nod.

"Okay." Britt shrugs continuing to eat her pasta. "Hurry back."

"Be back." Quinn says before they both leave.

"That's weird, don't you think?" You question once they've left taking a sip of your drink.

"They're probably sneaking away for a quickie." Brittany shrugs and you nearly choke on you drink. You start coughing uncontrollably gaining stares from people in the restaurant. Brittany rubs your back comfortingly before continuing. " You know it's true though. You okay?"

"I'm good." You croak out before laughing. "Way to be blunt about it Britt."

She simply shrugs before smiling at you gently. Something changes in her eyes and you almost melt at how sweetly she's looking at you. You're subconsciously leaning forward and you swear to god you're about to kiss her when..

"You guys okay over here?" Chandler returns a little worriedly.

You break out of your trance and smile politely up at him."Fine. Thank you"

"Sure thing! Any dessert for you?"

"We're all good actually." Puck and Quinn reappear, both looking a little peeved. Bathrooms were probably all occupied or something. "Could we get the bill?" He asks.

"Two separate checks." Brittany adds. "Me and her, and those two." She says gesturing to me then Quinn and Puck.

"Alrighty! Be right back!" He says departing.

Quinn as Puck sit down and share a look. "That was a quick quickie." You jokingly whisper into Brittany's ear, but instead of laughing her eyes narrow slightly at the pair. They return her gaze a bit nervously.

"Wha-"

"Here you guys go!" Chandler interrupts your question, placing two black books in front of your table. "Be back."

"I'll pay." Both you and Brittany say at the same time. Both of you lock eyes and narrow your eyes.

"No seriously I've got it." You say reaching for the check.

"Nope!" She pops the 'p' quickly reaching for the check. You both grab an end and huff in frustration. "Rock, paper, scissors? Winner pays here, loser pays at the bowling alley?"

"You're on." You accept. You frown when you pull a rock and Brittany pulls paper. "Damn it."

"Ha! Victory!" She grins reaching for the check.

"Whatever." You grumble.

"Aww cheer up, Buttercup!" She laughs pecking you on the cheek. Your face instantly heats up as Puck and Quinn laugh. You send them a glare and they try their best to stifle their laughter.

You all pay and head toward the bowling alley in Puck's car."I figured we could get ice cream or something after we bowl." He explains when Brittany questions dessert. "You've got a major sweet tooth, Britt." He observes.

"No kidding." Quinn chuckles. "Still manages her amazing figure too."

"You're figure is amazing." Puck grins cheesily and pecks Quinn on the cheek. She blushes profusely.

"Gag!" You tease and Brittany shoves you playfully.

"Be nice!" She scolds.

"Fine." You mumble as you pull up to the bowling alley.

"Pussy whipped." Puck fake coughs into the crook of his elbow, smirking widely at you.

"Cut it out!" Quinn scolds flicking him in the head.

"Ouch. Sorry babe." He apologizes, trying to pull his most charming smile.

"Pussy whipped." You state. Not even bothering to fake cough as he did.

"You ladies get changed in here I guess. I'll stand over there and make sure no one gets close. "

"No peeking, Puckerman." You warn poking his chest threateningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He grins, hands held up in mock surrender. He climbs out as you start to reach in the bag to retrieve everyone's clothes. You hand them out and start to change.

"So... Puckerman's been good tonight." You comment as you start to try and slip out of you dress. You manage to get the jacket and heels off, but the dress is a little harder. "Damn. This dress is a pain. And this car is too cramped."

"Let me help." Brittany says.

She's already discarded her dress and is crawling across the backseat to help you. In her fucking underwear. Now you've seen you friend in her underwear a couple of times, and yeah you always knew she was attractive, but right now you feel a pounding in your ears, and admittedly in you lower region, and your heart is racing like crazy. She just looks so...so sexy.

"I, uh-" You're about to tell Brittany you've got it, but Quinn cuts you off completely oblivious in the front seat.

"He was so polite! He paid, didn't make any douchey comments or innuendos, he arrived on time..." She keeps going, but you're having a hard time focusing on it with Brittany so close to you.

Brittany hums along with whatever Quinn is saying as you prop yourself against the car door looking around nervously. Brittany doesn't seem to notice as she reaches for the hem of your dress that's already well above mid-thigh. You feel her knuckles brush against your thighs and try your best to hide your shudder at the pleasant feeling.

"Is there a zipper?" Brittany asks playing with the hem of your dress. She's in some sort of trance and doesn't seem to notice your inner panic. What the hell is she doing?

"Y-yeah. On the side." You stutter out shift to lift your left side a little.

She reaches a shaky hand out a slowly pulls the zipper down. The tips off her fingers running down you side. Oh god. You stifle a moan and she looks at you curiously. She must have noticed something was up because she stops her actions.

"Hey." She says, brushing some hair out of your face. "You okay?" Oh yeah I'm fine. Except the fact that my sexy as hell friend, that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with is undressing me in the back seat of a car.

"Fine." You manage to get out, surprising yourself at how strong your voice is.

You quickly slip off you dress now that Brittany got the zipper and her eyes shift to you stomach. Okay so you may have abs. You're a gym person, not that they're anything compared to Brittany's. Her eyes slowly start to drag upward and-

"So do you think I should go on a second date?" Quinn asks turning in her seat to look at you guys. "What the hell is taking you guys so long?"

"Santana's dress was giving her some trouble." Brittany shrugs tearing her eyes away from your breasts.

"What I'd give to have abs like you guys." Quinn mutters climbing out of the car.

"Hey Quinn!" You call and she pokes her head back in the car. "Yes to the second date. He seems like he's really trying." She smiles back and closes the door.

"Let's hurry. If we leave them alone too long they might jump each other." Brittany grins, her pants already on.

You laugh and quickly get dressed yourself smiling because both you and Brittany chose to wear jeans and your NYU hoodies along with some black coverse.

"Twinsies!" She exclaims as you both hop out of the car. Again, anyone but Brittany you would've insulted, but something about her just makes you want to melt when she makes comments like that.

"Aww how cute. I gotta get a picture!" Quinn exclaims, taking out her phone. "Say cheese!" You roll your eyes, but smile nonetheless for the picture.

"Send it to Kurt. I'm sure he'll love it." Puck says pointing at Quinn's phone.

"Don't send a picture of us to Kurt! He'll probably put a cheesy filter on it and Instagram it or whatever." You frown.

"Ugh he totally will! And then he'll out an embarrassing caption." Brittany whines reaching out for the phone.

"Too late!" Quinn laughs, sticking her tongue out at the both of you. "Now let's go inside, I'm freezing!"

You all enter the bowling alley and while you're grabbing some bowling shoes, Brittany's phone goes off.

"Oh god!" She groans while pulling on her shoes with one hand while checking her phone with the other.

"What?" You question kneeling down to tie her shoes, not even caring since it is basically second nature for you to do things like that.

"Look what Kurt sent me." She frowns, holding out her phone to you while you finish tying up both yours and her shoes.

It's the picture Quinn just took of you two with a weird filter on it. There's a message bellow that says:

'_Which do you prefer? #Twinsies? Or #BeautyComesInPairs?'_

"Lame. Tell him the second one is totally lame." Brittany just chuckles before sending a text back.

You stand and hold out your hand for her to take, so you can help her off the bench she's currently sitting on. You look over to see Puck with his arms wrapped around Quinn, 'helping her bowl'. You rolls your eyes and Brittany's looking at her phone incredulously.

"Check Instagram!" She exclaims and you quickly pull out your phone. "Look at Kurt's photo!"

It's the same photo he texted you with the hash tag 'Twinsies'. There's also a couple more hashtags.

_#ShippingABrunetteAndBlondeIsTrouble_

_#DateNight_

_#PerfectCouple_

You stare at the photo about ready to kill Kurt Hummel, when your phone starts to ring. You look at the caller I.D. to see your mom calling and Brittany gives your pitying look.

"Hello?" You answer.

"Mija! I saw your friends picture on the Instabook!" You wince at the volume your mom is currently speaking and Brittany chuckles.

"Instagram, Mami." You correct.

"Whatever. Why didn't you tell us you got a girlfriend? And it was Brittany! I thought you said you and her were just friends. Why'd you lie? I thought-"

"Mami!" You cut her off giving an exasperated look to Brittany who's grinning amused. "We're not dating. My friend was just being stupid."

"It sure looked like a date! When are you coming to visit? The family misses you!" She continues ignoring your explanation.

"As much as I miss 'the zoo', I have things I have to stay here to do. Sam can't run the store by himself to save his life." You have six other brothers and sisters, you're the second oldest. Everyone else lives at home except your oldest brother Antonio, who is in Chicago being a doctor

"This weekend! We're coming for a visit Santana!" She exclaims and your eyes widen in horror.

"No! Mami!" You beg.

"Listen Mija I've got to go get the bread? I'll see you in a couple of days!"

"Wait!" The phone hangs up and you stare at it disbelievingly. "No. Way."

"I forgot how much I loved your mom!" Brittany laughs finally grabbing a bowling ball.

"She's bringing the whole family, Britt. Remember what happened last time? They spent the whole time asking us when we were going to get married and how many lesbians we had met in New York." You groan grabbing a bowling ball for yourself. Brittany manages a perfect strike. Of course. You a manage a spare and frown.

"Your family is fun. At least you has siblings." She pouts bowling again.

"They're insane!" You whine.

You spend the rest of the time getting your ass kicked by Brittany and complaining about your family's expected visit. When you all finish up, you decide to get Frozen Yogurt.

"Santana's family is coming to visit on Friday!" Brittany informs after you all climb into Puck's car.

"Yes! I love the Lopezes!" Puck exclaims fist pumping excitedly.

"Keep both hands on the wheel Puckerman." You murmur.

"Oh yay! I love Lizzy! I feel so bad for her, left all alone with those four boys." Quinn says, looking back to grin at you excitedly.

"See, San. You're the only one not excited to see you fun family. " Brittany giggles, patting you on the back.

"I remember that one time Dominic punched out the window of your rental car! Mama Lopez looked about ready to murder him, right then and there!" Puck laughs as you pull up to the yogurt place.

"Or that time David kicked a whole in you and Sam's apartment wall because he saw a spider." Quinn recalls, as everyone starts laughing at the memory.

"Thought he saw a spider. It was a ball of fucking lint!" Puck pouts. He and Sam were so pissed.

"What can I get for you?" The cashier asks.

You all order, you and Brittany deciding to share a large half birthday cake, half double fudge. Quinn getting Cherry and Puck getting French vanilla.

"God I love birthday cake!" Brittany exclaims getting a bit of frozen yogurt on her nose. You nearly roll your eyes at the cliché, before carefully wiping it off with your thumb and stick it in your mouth.

"Nothing compared to double fudge." You grin digging in as Brittany turns a bit red in the face.

"Aww." Brittany coos in your ear, nodding towards Puck who's feeding Quinn a spoonful of his yogurt.

"Feel free to smack me if I ever get like that with someone, yeah?" You say a little to loud because both Quinn and Puck send a glare your way.

"You already are like that with Brittany." Quinn scoffs, taking a bite of her own dessert.

"Even more so! The other day I saw you guys sharing a milkshake with two straws, like in the movies." Puck adds, crossing his arms defiantly.

"You were just tying Britt's shoes at the bowling alley."

"You guys share a bed even though your rooms are right next to each other."

"You were dancing in the middle of a Comic Book shop this morning!"

"Okay I get it!" You cut them off. Blushes spreading across both you and Brittany's faces. "But it's different with us."

"How so?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"Well, we're like... I mean. We're just...us. It's our thing. " You shrug and Brittany nods along.

"Yeah. She's my bestie." She says, her voice purposely trailing of and getting higher at the end.

"My bestie." You repeat while grinning widely at her and she grins back.

"Well you sure are couple-y for best friends." Puck mutters continuing to eat his ice cream.

"Well-"

"Anyways, how long is your family planning to stay?" Quinn cuts you off, trying to avoid an argument.

"Just the weekend." You shrug.

"Anyone staying at our apartment?"

"I think Lizzy will want to, if you guys don't mind."

"Of course not! I can totally paint her toenails!" Brittany exclaims smiling brightly. You get lost for moment in them before continuing the conversation.

"I bet she'd love that." You smile back at her and her smile widens.

"Couple-y." Puck murmurs and you send him a glare. "It's getting late. I should get you guys back."

"Yeah I have work tomorrow." You say and both Quinn and Brittany nod along.

The car ride back is filled with idle chatter, and not so subtle stares between Puck and Quinn. They're totally gonna get it on soon.

You return to the apartment and get ready for bed. You and Brittany decide that night to sleep in your room. You watch as her eyes start to droop and you reminisce on your.. Not quite a date, double date. A weird feeling hits you as she falls asleep with a grin on her face. You're starting to wonder how you didn't notice these feelings before.

God. You are so in love with this woman.

* * *

**Kurt's POV earlier that night**.

"No way!" You exclaim reading over the text from Quinn. Both Rachel looks up from her book and Sam and Blaine pause their video game.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"Quinn says that she swears Santana and Brittany were about to kiss before some waiter totally interrupted them!" You groan. So close! "Oh and she says thanks for setting her up with Puck. " At least one couple is going as planned.

"What?" Rachel practically screams. "Noah is a pig! How is Quinn enjoying herself?"

"Stupid waiter." Blaine complains.

"Damn it. Did she say anything else?" Sam asks standing up to hover over you shoulder and look at the phone. "Oh! A new message!"

"That picture is adorable!" Rachel squeals over your other shoulder. "Instagram it!"

"Definitely. Wonder how they'll like these captions." You grin sending Britt a text. She quickly replies and you smile at the answer.

'_Hell no to the second one.'_

"Twinsies is it." Sam grins.

"Oh add something about shipping a brunette and a blonde!" Rachel adds. Gold.

"Oh and like, hashtag 'DateNight'!" Blaine offers.

"Got it!" You say adding in the hashtags. "They're going to love it!"

Blaine and Sam go back to their video game while Rachel starts to talk to you about her favorite RENT cast. You honestly loved Idina Menzel in the movie, but you decide to not add in your opinion, knowing it'll set Rachel off on an even longer rant. You receive a text from Brittany a few minutes later.

'_Santana's going to kill I might just join her. :(."_

You chuckle a bit before going back to listening to Rachel. She's moved on to Spring Awakening, but you're too distracted to think about Broadway right now. An hour or do later you receive a text from Quinn.

_**'**__Mama Lopez and Co. In town this Friday. Betcha she'll want in! :)"_

You grin deviously before opening your Facebook page to message Santana's mother and her reply is almost instant.

_'I've been hoping for them to get together the first day I met Brittany. :) Any plan you got, me and my whole family are in! :D_'

You smirk at the reply and the wheels start to turn in your head.

Plan C: Mama Lopez.

**A/N: I'm honestly super excited to write the Lopez family. I'm actually basing it a little off my own. All stories I use of them are pros true stories the have happened to my family! Again, feedback is wanted!**

**Also, my tumblr is musicaddiction22. At least I think that's it. I deleted all my posts on tumblr, but maybe I can use it to connect better or you guys can shoot me some questions or something. Anyways, happy Monday!**


	4. The Lopez Family Has Arrived

**A**/N:** Chapter four! I'm totally cranking these chapters out! I'm making sure I can finish this and maybe start on a new project before my school starts in a couple weeks. I already told you guys this story is going to be short, so the ending is probs in the next few chapters maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or glee. **

**Brittany's POV**

You're practically bouncing in your seat as you wait for the Lopez family to arrive. You're sitting at your favorite burger place between Santana and Rachel. Your group had to push a couple tables together so you can actually fit everyone. Once word got around that the Lopezes were coming for a visit, almost all of Santana's close friends insisted on hanging out. Tina, Puck, Sam, Kurt, Quinn, and Blaine are all trading funny stories about their encounters with the Lopez family while Rachel actually looks a bit scared. She's the only person who hasn't met them yet, so you don't blame her.

"They're late. They're always late." Santana groans, nervously adjusting her glasses. "Deigo probably had to finish some sports game or something."

"Which one is Diego?" Rachel questions, leaning forward to see Santana around you.

"Diego is Santana's father." Sam yells from the other side of the table. "They're not on the best terms. Deigo kind of just says whatever he wants."

"Usually offending whoever he talks to." Puck adds.

"Maria hates it." Quinn laughs. "Remember that one time Diego basically called Maria's friend a whore?"

"Oh yeah! 'Well don't you get around!'" Sam poorly imitates Diego.

"I feel like we should give Rachel a basic run down of how the Lopez family works." Tina suggests. "I know I would've liked to know what I was getting into." She laughs.

"Let's start with Nic! He's my favorite!" Blaine grins.

"God. Nic." Santana groans. "Nic is my youngest brother. He's 11 and obsessed with sea creatures and video games. He's a little hyperactive as well, and doesn't give a crap about what people think of him."

"He's hilarious!" Puck adds.

"Then it's Lizzy. Santana's only sister." Quinn informs. "She's 15. She's really calm and kind of controlled. I have never seen her cry."

"Even when David ran over her foot." Kurt chimes in.

"She's although a total baller. Made varsity basketball freshman year." Puck adds. He slings an arm over Quinn and she blushes. You're actually pretty sure that the date the other night was just another one of Kurt's plans to get you to admit your feelings to Santana, but at least Quinn and Puck got something out of it.

"She's best friends with David. Who's 16. He's a trip. Loves to sing and his very theatrical." Tina muses and Rachel's eyes instantly light up. "Talks a lot. He's very emotional too. One time Lizzy called him a liar and her burst into tears and wouldn't talk to her for like two days. Even though they're really close, he and Lizzy fight a lot."

"He's usually being made fun of. Lopezes are kind of mean." Sam adds, sending Santana an apologetic look, who just shrugs. She knows it. "Especially by Lucas."

"Lucas is a total stud." Puck chuckles. "He makes David look like the biggest loser ever, and has girl's constantly all over him."

"He's like 18. Smart and controlled like Lizzy. " Kurt guesses and Santana nods. "Heard he has a girlfriend though. Must be something to tame that lady killer."

"Yeah it's nauseating." Santana gags. Scrunching up her nose. "Never seen him so... In love."

"It's cute." Kurt defends. "There are worst things than falling in love, Santana." He reaches for Blaine's hand as of to prove a point.

"Dominic is my favorite." Sam comments. Puck quickly nods along.

"Now that dude is awesome. Muscle head, great with the ladies. Although he's way more of a player than Lucas. And really into the party scene. " Puck grins.

"He's toned it down a bit lately. Although he's still living at home at 21. He couldn't save his money to save his life." Santana mutters as she twirls her straw from her water.

"You're family sounds.. Fun." Rachel observes. "I want to meet this David. He seems like an amazing boy."

"Hands off, Berry he's sixteen." Santana teases.

"I wasn't insinuating that!" Rachel looks thoroughly offended. "Finn and I went on a date-"

"Everyone in her family can sing too." Tina adds as and after thought.

"Lucas taught himself piano and Lizzy taught herself like 5 instruments. " Sam informs.

"I think David can play the trombone." Blaine says scratching his head in thought.

"You should see Maria draw. And Lizzy. Oh and Antonio." You finally add. You always loved how talented they were. Santana can also draw, but you're sworn to keep that a secret. You're not sure why. She's illustrated a couple comic books and they're amazing.

"Who's Antonio?" Rachel asks. Oh yeah. We forgot to tell her about him.

"Older brother. He's like 26." Puck adds. "Kind of a nerd."

"He's not a nerd." Santana defends, sending Puck a glare.

"He's a doctor in like Miami or something." You tell Rachel.

"I'm so hungry!" You hear a screech. You turn towards the door to see David with a goofy grin, Lizzy following closely behind chuckling at her brother's antics.

"Dude shut up." Dominic groans, before continuing a conversation with Lucas that has him laughing like crazy while Lucas chuckles much more reserved.

"Do you see them?" You hear Maria call before entering through the doorway.

"Thank god this restaurant is mostly empty." You hear Santana mumble.

"Over here!" Puck yells as he waves his arms over his head.

"Yo Puckerman!" Dominic calls, walking over to shake his hand and 'bro hug'. "Long time, no see. Still throwing mad parties?"

"You know it! Might have to throw one since you guys are in town. It'd have to be toned down though. Don't want to face Mama Lopez's wrath." Puck chuckles, pulling up a chair for Dom to sit by him. Before Sam joins in and they all start discussing some sports or something.

Lizzy quickly seats herself next to Santana and Lucas sits next to her. He's texting on his phones with a goofy grin, so you're assuming it's his new girlfriend you heard about. David frowns at Lucas for taking his seat, and opts to sit across from you with Nic sitting next to him blabbing about some whales. Antonio sits next to Lucas and Diego right across from him with Maria next to him.

"Brittany! How are you?" Maria says rather loudly.

"I'm good." You grin. "How is everyone?" You ask gaining you a chorus of goods and fines.

Everyone mostly loops into their own conversations. You choose to listen to Rachel launch into Broadway plays as David looks at her confused. Santana and her mom are talking finance which you always have a hard time understanding.

"Quit texting your girlfriend, dude." " Antonio laughs snatching up Lucas's phone causing Lizzy to laugh.

"Give it back Tony, before I kick your ass."

"He totally could too." Lizzy chimes in, smirking as Antonio sends her a glare.

"How is the girlfriend?" You cut in. Lucas manages to get his phone back before smiling goofily at you.

"Amazing. Look, she cut my hair!" He grins running his hand through his freshly cut hair. His smile is super bright, and he's got Santana's dimples. Damn. Why is everyone in the Lopez family attractive?

"She goes to beauty school." David adds.

Nic frowns at the lack of attention on him before smiling brightly when a waiter shows up. Everyone places their order and the food is brought out shortly after.

"You got a fucking Girlfriend?!" Dominic shouts, causing the whole restaurant not look his way. Not that he notices. "No way some chick tamed Puckerman."

"Language!" Maria shouts before continuing a polite conversation with Blaine and Kurt.

"Actually some chick did." Sam laughs. "That's her." He points to Quinn he waves at Dominic smugly.

"Fabray?" Dominic says disbelievingly. He looks around as if he's being linked before continuing. "Really?"

"Nice job, Quinn." Lizzy calls. She gives Quinn a thumbs up and Quinn returns it grinning widely.

"In your face, Lucas!" David shouts, sticking a finger in Lucas's face. "You owe me twenty bucks!"

"Come on, Puckerman." Lucas groans, reaching for his wallet. " You couldn't have waited another couple months?"

"You were making bets on me?"

"You guys were obviously in love." Nic chimes in causing the whole table to laugh.

"Congrats, Quinn. You deserve some type of reward or something." Antonio laughs.

"Are you and Brittany dating yet?" Nic asks looking from Santana to you. "Lizzy keeps telling me not yet, but I Mami Jesus your keeping it a secret or something. Like secret lovers."

"Uh. No. We're just friends." You say. Santana's bright in the face and most ogre the Lopez family burst into laughter. Soon enough the whole table is laughing at Santana's embarrassment.

"It's not funny. What the well Mami?" She groans, and you reach for her hand.

"You're family is so outspoken. I love it." You whisper and she turns to slightly to show you she's rolling her eyes.

"Hey San!" Dominic calls with a smug grin. "Remember that time Lindsey Bringham thought that you were in love with her?"

"That 'one time' was all of middle school!" Lizzy laughs.

"Oh god." Santana groans, covering her face with her hands. "I came out at the beginning of middle school, and since Lindsey was one of the only people who swung that way, she thought I was in love with her and we were like soulmates or some shit."

"She sent her love letters like at least once a week." David laughs.

"And peanuts!" Lucas adds. "That's the best part. She didn't even send like chocolates or something. Sw sent freaking peanuts, and Santana hates peanuts."

"Diego loved that." Antonio grins. "He ate them every time she got 'em."

"What about that one time Diego thought Lucas got ran over?" Lizzy chuckles. She's almost a mini version of Santana except she's actually taller by like two inches. And more athletic and popular. Santana was more if the nerdy type while Lizzy has been taking highschool by storm.

"Oh my god!" David laughs. Diego just frowns and shakes his head. "They were pushing a car onto a trailer, and Lucas got his leg stuck."

"But Diego thought Lucas was under the car for some reason." Antonio nudges Diego who just does the signature Lopez eye roll.

"So he started screaming 'God save my son!', 'Jesus christ have mercy!' and the people who were helping him move the car were trying to get Lucas's leg unstuck, but Diego was all like 'You idiots killed my son! You killed him!" Dominic laughs.

"And then he just legitimately face planted it on the grass. Just flopped for no reason. Lucas is like screaming for him to help him out and telling him he's not dead. " Lizzy adds. The whole table his laughing their heads off and everyone continues sharing funny family stories for the rest of lunch.

"See," You whisper to Santana. "You're family isn't bad at all."

"You guys haven't seen them when they don't have to keep up public appearance. Or when somebody gets pissed off." She defends. You're about to continue to argue your point but decided against it.

"Why is your whole family attractive?" You say instead. "It's totally not fair."

"So is yours." She replies.

You blush lightly and shrug. "You think my parents are good looking?"

"You think mine are?"

"Touchè." You smirk and she smirks back. You end up just look at each other and her eyes drift to your lips. Holy shit. Dis you imagine that? Was that like a deliberate look, or were her eyes just wandering around your face? Wait, do people even do that? Maybe I should tell her I love her. In front of her whole freaking family? No-

"I thought you weren't together." You hear Lizzy say as she nudges Santana. You both pull back, apparently you had started leaning in with out even knowing. You both quickly look around the table to see no one else seems to have noticed. Lizzy said it quietly enough to where no one else heard.

"We're not." Santana defends shifting awkwardly. You feels drop in your stomach but shake it off. You're not together, it's not like you expected her to say anything different.

"Yeah." You agree. "Besties."

Lizzy just searches your face and you feel a little uncomfortable. For a 15 year old girl she sure is intimidating. A small smile appears on her lips and she send you a knowing look.

"I know. I was just joking." She shrugs. She then turns to David and Lucas who are making fun of some boy they both know from school. What the?

"Party tonight!" Puck declares as everyone finishes up, ready to leave. "Just all of us, 18 and up."

"You better not get my children wasted." Maria scolds and Puck grins.

"No promises, Mama L." She just rolls her eyes before starting towards the door.

"You and Brittany are coming to show us some of your favorite places in New York, Santana." Maria commands as all her children stand up following.

"But Mami, what if Brittant doesn't want to? You can't just-"

"Oh please. That girl adores you and would probably watch grass grow with you." Diego cuts in finally getting up to head towards the door with the rest of his family.

Both you and Santana heat up at the comments. You quickly clear your throat and smile. "I don't mind, San." You shrug and grab her hand. You climb into the Lopezes fifteen passenger rental car.

"We've already seen all the touristy things. I say we go to that arcade Santana always talks about." David suggests.

"There's this really cool place where you can do music performances." Lizzy says as she texts away on her phone. "It's a place where you eat, but maybe we could go get a snack or something later on. Since we just ate. "

"That sounds cool." Lucas agrees as he also texts away.

"Arcade time first!" Nic screams, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I agree with Nic." Dom agrees.

"Alright. Give me directions to the arcade!" Maria directs Santana, who rolls her eyes.

"Oh. We should visit a mall too!" Antonio says.

"Yes!" Everyone agrees besides Nic and David who just groan. Most of the Lopezes are weirdly into fashion.

You arrive at the arcade and most everyone disperses laughing while taking out their wallets. It's just you, Santana, and Maria. And Nic waiting for Maria to grant him some cash.

"Come on, Nic." Maria says leading him by his shoulders. "Let's give these two some alone time."

"Skiiball?" You ask. Santana grins back and you both race to the machines. You and Santana may or may not have an on going Skiiball rivalry.

"Get ready for an ass kicking, Pierce." Santana smirks, inserting the money.

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure I've won 36 times and you've only won... How many?" You tease. "Oh yeah 30."

"You and I both know at least 10 of your wins were flukes." She pouts. "The machine was being a bitch to me that day."

"Whatever, Lopez!" You laugh, playfully stick your tongue out at her.

You spend the next thirty minutes teasing each other, and throwing out playful trash talk.

"No!" You groan. Santana laughs as you mess up and score a measly ten poor.

"34 to 37!" Santana declares. "Careful, Pierce. I'm catching up!" She then proceeds to fist pump and do a victory dance.

"Still losing!" You playfully mock before hip bumping her. You picked a bad time to do it because she was in the middle of some weird spin jump thing, and you easily knock her off balance.

"Shit!" She yelps, grabbing onto your forearms. You quickly try to balance her but she stumbles backwards the back of her knees hitting the ball pit. "No way!" She says as she starts to tip backwards. You quickly balance her before she falls and she sighs in relief.

"That would've been something." You giggle before you feel something hit you from behind, propelling you forward into Santana. " Shit!" You yell as you and Santana tumble into the ball pit.

You're burried in the ball pit and you can feel Santana squirming underneath you. You fumble around as well, trying to sit up right. Damn this ball pit is huge. All of the sudden you feel her hand squeeze your ass and your eyes-widen considerably. Soon after, you feel a different set of hands grab you by the shoulders, pulling you from the ball pit. Santana soon follows after, looking at you wide-eyed.

"I swear I didn't meant to!" She rushes out. "I was trying to get-"

"Sorry Brittany!" You turn to see Dominic and Lucas smiling bashfully at you. One of them must of been the one to pull you out.

"Dominc was being an asshole and stole my phone. I swear I didn't mean to knock you guys in." Lucas explains. You look at all three Lopezes and almost laugh at how similar they all look with that, 'please forgive me' look.

"It's fine. Accidents happen." You smile while standing up and offering a hand to Santana.

"Thanks." They all say at once.

"Wait. What'd Santana do?" Dominic asks looking at her questioningly. You see a light blush come across her face and smile at the adorableness of it.

"None of your business." She declares, shoulder checking him as she leads you out of the pit by the hand.

"Aww she's blushing!" Lucas coos. He quickly reaches forward to pinch her cheeks like those grandmas in the t.v. shows do.

"Cut it out, Luke." She swats at his hands frowning. "Go away and text your girlfriend or something."

"What'd she do, Britt?" Lucas questions you instead of leaving.

"Oh," You smile back at him. Santana gives you a warning look, but you just shrug. "She accidently squeezed my ass trying to get out of the ball pit." You say nonchalantly. Santana instantly flushes even more as her brother continue to laugh.

"Can't even control yourself in public, huh?" Dominic teases as Lizzy walks up to the group.

"It was an accident!"

"What was an accident?" Lizzy asks, chewing on those little candies you can get with tickets from the prize desk.

"San 'accidently'," Lucas starts with air quotes. "Copped a feel in the ball pit."

"Wow San." Lizzy grins, wordlessly offering Lucas a candy which he accepts happily. "Classy."

"For real." Lucas agrees as he chomps on is candy.

"I didn't- Nevermind!" Santana huffs. "Go find some girl to flirt with or something. " Lucas and Dominic just laugh as they start to walk away.

"I have a girlfriend!" Lucas calls before he and Dominic head towards some arcade games.

Lizzy stands there still grinning as she chews on her candy. Her gaze slowly drifts to your joint hands and her grin slowly turns into more of a cheeky smirk. Santana notices her gaze and quickly releases your hand. You frown slightly, but then again after that ordeal, she's probably still pretty flustered.

"Candy?" Lizzy offers. She's smirking at Santana and Santana looks extremely uncomfortable. You know Lizzy's thinking something and Santana probably knows exactly what it is.

"I have to pee." Santana replies instead, quickly walking away. "I'll be back." She calls. She quickly glares at Lizzy who smirks back.

"You want any?" Lizzy's looking at you now, but her smirk is a lot less cheeky. The way she's looking at you makes you feel like she can see all your secrets just by gazing at you. So intimidating for a 15 year old.

"Oh. Thanks." You say as she hands you some. You chew in silence for a second before she starts talking again.

"So, you're in love with my sister." You nearly choke on your candy as you stare at her incredulously.

"W-" You cough. "What?"

She kind of just gives you this look saying 'you know what I said.' She's so nonchalant as she calmly chews her candy, raising an eyebrow at you.

"I. How'd you?" You question. Your face is bright red as she still stands there calmly. Making the whole situation even more uncomfortable. She's not even giddy or teasing. It's like she's just telling you the weather or something.

"It's pretty obvious." She shrugs. She ambles over to the Skiiball machine and lazily sitting on the part where the balls dispense from. She looks at you as if she's analyzing you before continuing. "I think she likes you too. But you know Santana. She's a punk when it comes to feelings. She's probably terrified honestly." You hesitantly take a few steps forward.

"What makes you think she likes me?" You ask and she raises an eyebrow at you.

"I know my sister." She states as if that explains everything. You continue to stare at her and she rolls her eyes. "First off, she's super touchy with you. Santana Lopez hates touching people unnecessarily. She'll give the occasional hug, but with you, it's like she can't touch you enough. And not even in a sexual way. Yet" She tacks on.

"We're best friends-"

"Who stare into each others eyes. Who look like they can't get enough of each other. Who want to kiss and more." She raises her brow, and she looks a lot like Santana at the moment. All she needs is a pair of glasses.

" I like her." You admit. She doesn't even flinch. She already knew that. "But. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she does and it does working out, ruining our friendship or something?"

"The scariest part is getting started." She states. "I'm only fifteen. I've never been in love, and I'm not a genius or anything. But spending your life being scared of things that could cause you happiness, is just stupid. It's like if your on a zip line or repelling or something. Scary as hell jumping off the edge, but it's the best feeling in the world once you do. So, jump off the edge with her. That's really the best analogy I could come up with. I'm not really a romantic, you know?" She turns to you with her brow furrowed. Maybe she's right. But god, it doesn't make it any less scary.

"Hey guys, I think we're about to head to the mall now." Santana says once she comes back. Your eyes widen in fear, but you quickly relax when you realize she didn't overhear your conversation.

"Awesome!" Lizzy grins, acting as if nothing just happened. "I wanted to get some new tennis shoes and yoga pants."

"Don't become some muscle head Liz!" Santana calls as Lizzy goes to skip towards the exit. "She's some gym maniac now. Lucas got her into it." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah?" You smile awkwardly. Damn it. Pull yourself together. You stand up and reach for her hand. She grips it comfortably and you grin a little. "Let's go. "

"What were you and Lizzy talking about?" Santana asks swinging your hands back and forth.

"Oh." You say tensing up a bit. Now's your chance. "Just school." You shrug. Coward.

"Oh god. Bet she was just bragging about how much of a queen bee she is as a freshman." Santana rolls her eyes. "She probably has three times the friends I had.

"Oh please I bet you were plenty popular. You're gorgeous." You grin. Already feeling your awkwardness dissipate.

"Trust me. I was a nerd. You were probably Mrs. Popular." She laughs tugging your hand lightly. "I wouldn't have even processed on your radar if we went to the same high school." Doubt it.

"As if. If we went to the same high school, we would've been bestfriends. I know it." You say confidently and she smiles lightly back at you.

"Not likely."

"I'm serious!" You defend. "We're... We're destined to be together, you know?" You say. Your cheeks heat up a bit and the wording and Santana stares back at you, smiling widely.

"Yeah." She sighs before joining her family.

"To the mall!" Lucas shouts as you all head towards the van.

Okay so you may not quite have the lady balls to admit anything yet, but one thing is for sure. You are so irreversibly in love with Santana Lopez it's insane.

**A/N: So as I said in the previous chapter, the Lopez family is a lot like mine. Which is strange because I had a little trouble writing it because I didn't want to be too heavy with the Lopez family. Anyhow next chapter I'm going to include a song. I have a few in mind, but I actually would love it if you guys suggested some, maybe yours will fit the situation better? The songs should be fun or something that reminds you of Brittana. Also feel free to review, AND thank you so much for Favs, follows, reviews and what not! Also I plan for my next project to have a beta. Any recommendations are appreciated. Gosh that was a long authors note. **


	5. Flash Mob!

**A/n: Thanks bunches for all your reviews and favorites and follows! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Those little shits!" You curse. You and Brittany left your family for like, five minutes to go to the bathroom, and they all just disappeared. What the hell?

"Maybe you can call them?" Brittany says, taking a seat on the bench outside of the restroom. "I mean, they're probably lost. They've never been here before."

"You're right." You sigh as you take a seat next to Brittany. You dial Lizzy's number and you're sent to voicemail. "What the? That's weird. Lizzy always answers her phone."

"Maybe it died or something." Brittany shrugs. She proceeds to pull out her phone and pulls up a game.

You nod slightly and continue to dial your mother's number. No answer. You try to dial every single person's number in your family, only to receive no answers from any of them. Brittany stopped playing her game after about the fourth no answer. She's frowning slightly and you can practically see the wheels turning in her head. All of the sudden her slight frown turns in a full on pissed look.

"That asshole!" She mutters as she starts to send a text.

"Who's an asshole?" You ask, sighing angrily. "Besides every single member of my family."

"Kurt! I can't believe he told-" She cuts herself off and looks up at you suddenly. Her face is portraying that she just almost made a huge slip up. "He told Sam he could eat my cookie." She finishes. You honestly don't believe her for a second, but shrug it off. You have other things to worry about, like finding you douche bag family.

"Let's go find those losers. They're probably trying to pull some practical joke or something." You roll your eyes before standing up and offering a hand to Brittany. She grasps it tightly sending a warmth through your whole body and you feel your mood brighten just a bit.

"Isn't it weird?" Brittany finally says after a few minutes of wandering the mall.

"Huh?" You say, a little thrown of by the random question. "What?"

"How natural it is to just hold hands like this. Like it feels more unnatural to not being holding hands, than it does to be holding hands. Most best friends don't do this." She shrugs. She's staring at your interlocked hands as she lazily swings them back.

"Well we're not like most best friends." You say. Yeah it's a little different, how you guys act. But it's just you and Britt. Plus most best friendships don't have one of them being in love with the other one so..

"Yeah. That's true." Brittany agrees, but you know she's not finished. "But I was thinking about what Puck said on our date thing the other night." Date thing. That's pretty close to a date, right. You feel a little lighter at the thought and our grin a bit. She notices and sends you a questioning look.

"What'd Puckerman say?" You ask, not really remembering anything specific that he said.

"That we're kind of couple-y." She shrugs and you stop abruptly. This action causes her to stop too, due to your joint hands, and she looks it you curiously.

"We're totally not couple-y!" You deny as your cheeks heat up just a bit. She tugs lightly at your hand and raises a brow. "Okay so we hold hands. But like, so what? That doesn't make us a couple-y."

"And we always sleep together and talk to each other. We spend all our free time together. Most people actually mistake us as a couple. We argue over who pays the bill like every time we go out-"

"Okay I get it!" You cut her off. She's standing there ticking things off on her fingers as if she could just go on all day. "We're a little couple-y. What's your point?"

"I-" She stops herself, frowning slightly. "I actually don't have a point. I mean. I guess we're just different then other friends, and I wanted to know why."

You take your time to think before answering. You're different because you're in love with her. But even before that realization, you guys were the same. So what really makes you different?

"I think it's just because we fit so well together." You scrunch your face up at your explanation. It didn't really get the point you wanted across. "I mean, other friends have their pet peeves and they fight and some just drift away. They don't have that bond like we do. It's like after we met, we couldn't even function properly without each other. At least I know I couldn't. I can't imagine drifting away from you. I think I'd die. Or become some weird hermit cat lady who hates the world and everyone in it." You chuckle.

"Wow." She says after a slight pause. She's looking at you like you're the only person in the world right now, and it makes your heart beat incredibly faster. You blush profusely and you try to shake it off.

"I mean, that's how I feel about it." You continue. "Like-" You're cut off by her pulling you into an embrace. She burries her face in the crook of your neck, and nearly melt at the feeling of her nose brushing your pulse point.

"Don't worry about becoming a hermit lady, San. Because I would never ever let us drift apart." She pulls back and she's smiling at you so brightly she could probably light up the entire city.

"I hope so." You smile before pulling her into another hug.

"I know so." She mumbles and you pull back to show her how much you're smiling, trying to convey through that one smile how much you adore her.

"Brittany," This is it. You're going to tell the most beautiful girl in the world that you love her. Right here, right now in this crowded mall, and you don't give a shit who hears it. "I-"

You're cut off by the intro to "Without You" by David Guetta pulsing through speaker unreasonably loud.

"What's happening?" You say instead as the people around you all start to stand up and move in sync. "Are we in a flash mob?"

Brittany looks like she's about to murder someone as the dancers close in on the two of you, causing you to take a step even closer to Brittany. Your toe to toe as even more dancers join in. All of the sudden you hear Lizzy's voice singing.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game without you_

_Without you_

You turn your head to the top of the escalator and see your whole family smirking down at you as Lizzy passes the microphone she's holding to David.

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same without you_

_Without you _

Lucas points down at you and Brittany as he belts out the next lines.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by without you _

_Without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight _

_All I need is you and I without you_

_Without you_

The whole Lopez family gather around the one microphone as Lucas holds it a little further away from him, as everyone sings.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without you, you, you_

_You, you, you_

_Without you_

Nic starts the next line, but you tune it out as you bring your attention back to Brittany. The dancers are still dancing around you and her eyes keep fluttering from them to your family and finally to you. She stares at you for a second before smiling.

"This is kind of what we were just talking about." She leans in and whispers so she can be heard.

"Yeah." You chuckle. You listen in on the next line as Antonio finishes and Dominic has started and decided to softly sing along into Brittany's ear. "I won't soar, I won't fly. If you're not here, I'm paralyzed. Without you. Without you."

Brittany cuts you off with the next line and you grin widely. Not that she can see it. "I can't look, I'm so blind. Lost my heart, lost my mind, without you. Without you." The chorus kicks in, and instead of singing along, Brittany pulls back to twirl you and lead you in an upbeat dance. You're smiling so wide now that your face may jut break in two. The dance is a little sloppy, considering you guys are totally winging it, but you could care less because Brittany looks so happy, and there's honestly never been something to make you so happy in return.

You hear your Mami and Papi finish up the song with a simple harmony.

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same without you _

_Without you_

_Without you_

Brittany pulls you in as the song finishes up, both of you with shit eating grins adorning your faces. You're pretty sure everyone's broken into chatter and clapping, but it's hard to tell because your blood is pumping and there's a rushing sound in your ears. You're leaning toward her and she is too, and you swear to god you're going to kiss her. Well at least you thought you were. You chicken out at the last second and peck her on the cheek.

"You're the best." You say, cursing your cowardice. Talk about missing the moment.

"Damn it!" You're broken out of your trance to see Maria cursing into the mic as Diego tries to pry it out of her hands. You roll your eyes and lead Brittany by the hand up the escalator.

"Not that your performance wasn't fantastic," You start, narrowing your eyes as half of your family grins bashfully while the others are still smirking a classic Lopez smirk. "But you mind telling me why you guys put together a flash mob, and song performance in the middle of a mall in New York? How'd you even find the time to put this together?"

"We decided to put it together to tell you that you and Britt-" Nic starts before David nudges him harshly.

"To tell you and Britt how lost we'd be without you." Lucas smiles. You're about to question them further m, but Lizzy cuts you off.

"Can we go to that place I heard about now?" Lizzy asks.

"Sure thing! Lizzy give Santana the address and her and Britt will lead us there." Maria eagerly replies.

"Just drop it." Brittany whispers to you as you're about to demand answers. You look to her and she looks a bit uncomfortable, so you leave it alone.

"Alright. Let's go." You say and Lizzy reads off the address.

You arrive there within half and hour, and you gotta admit that this place is pretty cool. It's fairly low-key and there's a large stage up against the wall that you see right when you walk in. There's a bar on the opposite wall and multiple tables in between the two walls. You can see a short corridor where you assume the kitchen is as waiters go in and out of there.

"Nice pick, Liz." Dominic pats her on the shoulder before heading towards the bar.

"Dominic!" Maria scolds. "No drinking during family time!" Dominic pouts a bit before mopping back to the family. You all pick a table fairly close to the stage and Maria offers to sign people up for songs. Lucas, Lizzy and Dominic all chose to sing a song together and David choses to solo.

"Alright, Alright!" The person running the karaoke calls a bit annoyingly. "We've got Lucas, Lizzy and David singing a bit of 5 Seconds Of Summer for you all! Here they come with Mrs. All American!"

You grin at their choice of song. Not only do you have a secret obsession with 5 Seconds of Summer, but this song fits their voices perfectly. They're all into Pop/punk or Pop/Rock kind of songs and got a kind of rock star attitude.

_I love that accent you have when you say hello_

_You relocated from New York a month ago._

_That minivan that you drive really gets me going, _

_and If it feels like it's right then it can't be wrong. _

Dominic winks at some random girl in the crowd as he sings and she legit swoons. Lizzy sings next, grinning deviously as she points to you and Britt.

_No one understands the chemistry we have and it came out if no where _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It's not like we planned, It's getting out of hand, and now we're going to go there_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

They all three sing the chorus together. Point suggestively at you and Brittany and you blush. You send them a glare and look to Brittany who's just rolling her eyes.

_Walk my way! Mrs All American!_

_Say my name! No need to pretend!_

_Don't be shy! Mrs. American!_

_I'll show you why you're not gonna walk away!_

The lyrics aren't even that suggestive, but the way they're singing, dancing and giving you both looks, has you and Brittany blushing. The waiter comes around with smoothies that your mother must have ordered while you weren't paying attention and you nearly choke on it as Dominic makes a pelvic thrust motion while winking at Brittany, who blushes profusely..They continue the rest of the song in the same manner and the crowd cheers loudly at the end.

"Nailed it!" Dominic cheers, high- fiving Lucas and Lizzy as they return to your table.

"Way to be subtle." You say, taking a sip of your smoothie.

"Well subtle doesn't work with you two." Lucas shrugs as he grabs his smoothie.

"For real." Dom agrees. "Like seriously, get together already."

Before either of you can reply, David starts his solo. He's singing some pop song you've never heard, but the crowd is absolutely loving it. He finishes and bows theatrically before practically skipping off the stage.

"God I love performing." He sighs. Maybe him and Berry would be better friends than your originally thought. "By the way, it's you and Britt's turn to sing."

"Wait, what?" Both you and Brittany exclaim as Maria starts to laugh.

"Let's give it up for Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez singing Terrified!" The dj cheers as the crowd starts to clap. Both you and Brittany stay glued to your chairs as the song runs though your head. Okay so it totally explains how you're feeling right now. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to sing it.

"Let's go." Brittany sighs and holds out her hand. Your decision is made for you as you grasp her hand and she leads you to the stage where the DJ hands you both . The crowd cheers as the song begins, and you feel a bit nervous.

You take a deep breath as you start the song, taking the woman's part.

_You, by the light. Is the greatest find. _

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right. _

_Finally made it through the lonely _

_To the other side. _

Brittany joins in harmonizing although not as low as the original. She's smiling lightly at you and you almost mess up the lyrics, but luckily catch yourself.

_You set it again, my hearts in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions _

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love. And I'm terrified _

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life. _

Well that hit home. Brittany continues the next part and she's wearing a look that's almost screaming for you to say something. You're not even sure what, to be honest, but you decide instead to focus on the song.

_And this could be good, it's already better than that_

_And nothing's worse than knowing your holding back_

_I could be all that you need_

_If you let me try_

You break into the chorus this time and try your best to express how you're really feeling through this song. Because let's be honest here, you're kind of a coward when ever you try any other way. Her eyes meet yours and you think something clicks in her brain. You both sing the next part and your legs feel a little weak at the way she's looking at you.

_I only said it cause I mean it_

_I only mean it cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever I'm with out you. _

_You set it again, my hearts in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions _

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love. And I'm terrified _

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life. _

You finish up and open yourself up completely. Hoping this looks is enough to portray what you've been trying to say. She's staring back at you like you're the most amazing thing before she pulls you into a bone crushing hug. The crowd is cheering, but that's not what you're really focusing on right now. She loosens her hug slightly before whispering into your ear.

"I like you, Santana. A lot." She pulls back completely, but before you can reply she quickly leads you down to your family.

Wait, what? She likes you as in 'you're my best friend', or she likes you as in romantically. You're not about to question her while you're in front of your family, all of them complimenting your performance and sending knowing looks around to each other. So this was their plan the whole time. Sneaky little poops.

"Puckerman's ready to party!" Dominic cheers as he holds up his phone. "Says to get there ASAP. Oh he also says that for the first couple of hours it'll be kid friendly, cuz he misses you little squirts. But second half will be grown up time, and those under 18 gotta bounce." He finishes eyeing his mother pleadingly.

"Sounds fine." Maria relents as they all stand to leave. "But Diego and I are not staying either."

"Even better." Dominic laughs and Lucas high fives him.

"Well maybe we'll stay for a while longer." Maria teases.

They continue on like this and you're about to join in, when Brittany grabs your hand, interlocking your fingers. You look down at your joint hands and smile at the feeling. Your eyes drift back up to Brittany who just smiles back at you. The look she's giving you certainly answers your question from before.

She definitely likes you in a romantic sense. Now you just gotta find the lady balls to tell her you love her.

Operation: Man Up, Lopez. Is a go.

**Author's note: lots of songs, right? Well I really liked them. Fun fact: I love 5 Secods of Summer! So much! I've been listening to their album ****nonstop! Favorite song is Voodoo Doll at the moment. Message me on here or on tumblr or something if you wanna fan girl or talk to me or something. **

**Songs: Without You by David Guetta Ft. Usher**

**Mrs. All American by Five Seconds of Summer **

**Terrified by Katharine McPhee Ft. Zachary Levi**

**Tumblr: musicaddiction22**

**Ps. There's probs gonna be a kiss in the next chapter. Js. **


	6. Confessions

**A/N: So I'll admit, my inspiration for this fic is running thin. What a crappy time huh? But I tried. My brain is just flying everywhere and I want to start about a billion fics, but I've restrained myself to this one and VooDoo Doll. Sorry if this sucks, but I appreciate the reviews, Favs, follows, etc. I'll power through this fic and try my best. I hope the ending doesn't suck because it will be ending within the next like 2 chapters. So happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters. **

**Brittany's POV**

You're pretty sure you've made it clear that you like Santana. You could tell by the look in her eye that she got what you were trying to say. You're also pretty sure that she likes you as well. The only question is who is going to confess first. Even though you're pretty sure she likes you back, there's still that fear. Your gut clenches in a weird way from nerves and you keep chickening out. Somebody going to haw to fess up eventually.

You're all sitting in Puck's apartment. All the Lopezes left besides Lucas and Dominic. Apparently the 'real party' is about to begin. Which is good since most of the evening was people sharing a bunch of knowing looks. Like everyone's in cahoots or something. They probably are and Kurt's at the head of the army.

"Let's get drunk!" Puck comes barging in with cases of alcohol and Sam follows closely behind.

"Hell yeah!" Dominic shouts as he fist pumps and runs over to help them with the alcohol.

"I propose a toast." Kurt declares once everyone grabs a shot glass. "To...Friendship!" He grins.

"To best-friendship!" Puck proposes. You're pretty sure he's already drunk.

"Cheers!" Everyone yells.

"God that's horrible." Santana whispers in your ear and you giggle.

"You never were one for alcohol." You laugh. She just smiles before handing you a beer.

You and Santana have also been sharing knowing looks all evening. It's like you're both playing a game to see who will confess first.

"I think Puck's already plastered." She laughs. You look over to see Puck dancing on his coffee table while Sam fist pumps along to the song playing.

"I think you're right. Take a look at your little brothers." You point to Dominic and Lucas who are both flexing their muscles at each other. Obviously trying to out do the other.

"Oh god. Why?" She groans and you reach for her hand after opening your beer.

"They're cute." You laugh as Dominic falls over from trying to flex to hard or something.

"Gag. Don't let them ever hear you say that. Boost their egos even more." Santana scrunches up her nose and you lift your hand up to smooth out the wrinkles on her nose.

"Not as cute as you though." You flirt and she grins.

"Always a charmer, Pierce." She teases. She's about to say something else, but Quinn comes stumbling up to us.

"You g-" *hiccups* "Guys. Are the best. Like... What would I do without you?" She giggles and sloppily wraps us up into a hug.

"I think you need to slow down a bit, Quinnie." Santana laughs. She sets Quinn down on the couch next to Rachel, who jumps into a rant about some broadway musical you've never heard of. Quinn nods along, but you're certain she's not even listening.

"Santana, I-" You were going to ask we to go somewhere more quiet, but Dominic quickly cuts you off.

"Spin the bottle!" He shouts as he waves his half full beer bottle around. "Spin the bottle!"

"No dude! I have a girlfriend!" Lucas shouts as he heads towards the door. Obviously drunk.

"Luke! Luke get back here, you don't have to play." Santana calls as she grabs his wrist to stop his departure. "You're not going to wander NYC by yourself shit faced drunk."

"You can chill with me and Quinn, Bro!" Puck shouts. You wince slightly at how loud he's talking before he he plops onto the couch next to Quinna dn pays the space next to him.

"C'mon!" Sam yells as everyone gathers around. You look to Santana who looks back wearily.

"I don't think I want to play." You confess. Watching Santana kiss other people does not sound appealing. Or really kissing anyone other than Santana.

"Hurry up you two!" Mercedes calls. "Let's get our mack on everyone!"

"Yeah!" Kurt yells. "Let's go!" You're pretty sure you and Santana are the only ones drunk. And you actually have a slight buzz at the moment.

Tina and Mike jump up and grab you and Santana's hands and pull you into the circle.

"I call first!" Rachel yells. She spins the bottle and it lands on Kurt. "Does that even count?" She frowns.

"Anything goes! You kiss whoever the bottle lands on. No exceptions." Mercedes declares. Rachel just shrugs before giving Kurt a chaste kiss.

Mercedes spins next before landing on Sam. They share a surprisingly long kiss before breaking apart bashfully. Tina spins the bottle and it lands on Mike. They kiss, but not before Sam goes on a rant about the bottle being racist. Kurt's spin lands on Santana and he laughs.

"C'mere Santanaaaa!" He sing songs and Santana rolls her eyes. They both lean in and share a quick peck. "Don't get jelly Britt!" He shouts and you roll your eyes. Everyone's so drunk that it's pointless to really get embarrassed about anything. They won't remember it tomorrow anyways.

Blaine spins Sam and Kurt is fuming. It's really nothing special, but Blaine apologizes to Kurt who just pouts. Mike spins the bottle next and it lands on you.

"Oooh! A dancer kiss! They could have little dancing babies." Rachel laughs. Santana grasps your hand and your eyes shift to her. She doesn't look too happy.

You turn back to Mike and lean in for a three second kiss. You smile at him and he blushes. He laughs after that and you giggle. Santana's hand was still locked onto yours during the whole thing, and the way her hand tightened possessively as you kissed Mike made your tummy do somersaults.

"Still gay." You whisper to her teasingly. She blushes lightly before rolling her eyes. "Also, it's your turn."

She spins the bottle and of course it lands on you. Luck is on your side today. You grin at her and she smiles back shyly. This is it. You're going to totally woo her with your kiss.

"Yes!" Kurt stands up and cheers. "Yes, yes, yes!" He does a weird dance and you spend him a glare.

"Yes!" Quinn cheers along and suddenly the whole room is cheering. Wow.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Lucas cheers and smiles dopily.

"Alright, alright! God just shut up!" Santana groans as she turns to face you completely. You do the same and grin shyly at her.

You both start to lean in and it turns out you may of had more to drink than you thought because you end up getting the corner of her mouth. The room lets out a chorus of 'boos' , and you roll your eyes. You pull back and Santana looks at you in disappoint. Your face scrunches up in frustration and you quickly go back in. This time you meet your mark.

Holy shit. You're a bit tipsy, but your senses are on overdrive. You can feel her hands clumsily reach behind your neck and the way her lips curl up slightly in a small smile. You move your lips against hers slightly and you feel her sigh into your mouth. There's a clenching in your gut as the feeling engraves itself into your mind. You lick her bottom lip and taste some of the beer she was drinking. She gasps slightly before returning the lick to your lips. You feel a warmth spread theough your lower stomach and your heart is pounding about a million miles per hour. Your hands are braced against the carpet to keep you from falling and you're about to bring them to her hair, before you hear someone clear their throat. You both pull back and you can feel your blush reach the tip of your ears.

"Ouch!" Dominic cries as Rachel punches his arm. "Sorry! It's weird seeing your sister making out, okay?"

You look over at Santana who's blushing profusely. You send her a smile and she grins. She licks her lips and you really want to kiss her again. Like. A lot. You control yourself though and reach for the bottle.

"My turn." You grin. You spin the bottle, praying for it to land on Santana, but frown when it lands in the wrong Lopez. Oh well.

"Finally!" Dominic says as he turns towards you. He smirks before leaning in and you meet him halfway.

His lips are a little chapped and you can taste alcohol on his lips. Somehow it doesn't give you the same feeling as when you kissed Santana. You pull back after two seconds and Dominic smirks.

"So which Lopez is the better kisser?" Puck smirks. You laugh lightly. You look over to Santana who's glaring at her younger brother. He just smirks right back at her.

"Sorry Dom. I gotta go with Santana." You admit, reaching for her hand. She lights up and tightens her grip on your hand. She quickly sticks her tongue out at Dominic before turning to you with a grin.

"What!" Dominic complains.

"Oh come on. Did you really think Britt would pick you over Santana. Her best friend. " Quinn laughs. Dominic pouts before reaching to spin the bottle. He spins Rachel and the two share a longer than needed kiss. Gross.

Puck starts blasting the music and everyone continues drinking and laughing, and well, being drunk of their asses.

"We need to talk." Santana says. She looks extremely nervous, but you think she's trying to put on a brave face. this is it.

"Sure. Sam's room?" You ask and she nods before leading you towards his room.

"Okay." She breathes out as she shuts the door and you take a seat on Sam's bed. "You know what I'm going to say right?"

"I have an idea." You nod, but she still looks nervous. "Come sit down." She's still standing by the door, but ambles over to sit next to you.

"Okay. So then this should be easy." She says, twisting her fingers together. "But it's really not." She mutters.

"San-"

"I...I like you." She cuts you off. Her cheeks are red and she's looking at her lap. You knew this was coming, but still you feel so light. You feel a weight lifted off of you and you're probably smiling so big, it looks like your cheeks are going to split.

"I like you too!" You say engulfing her in hug. "So much." She hugs back tightly and lets out a sigh.

"There's more." She says as she pulls back. Oh. Crap. What is she going to say? A nervousness over takes you, but you nod.

"Okay." You whisper. She takes a deep breathe before meeting your eyes.

"Okay, well...look. When I'm with you, I feel this overwhelming happiness and it's like, it's...ridiculous. I want to be around you all the time. It's like some crazy magnet or something. And I know I suck at sharing my feelings," She winces, but you grab her hand comfortingly. "But I want to let you know how much you mean to me. I told you before that I can't imagine life without you. It's like there'd just be some void. You're like a heaven on earth. You make my heart race and my head spin, and I feel like I'd do anything for you. I just, do you understand what I'm trying to say, Britt?" She looks at you pleadingly and you nod.

"That you care a lot about me."

"Britt. I love you." Your eyes widen considerbly, and theres a feeling you can't quite describe coming over you. "I'm completely and utterly in love with you. I am so in love with you.. I am so scared. I've never been in love before, but with you. It's like it's impossible not to fall in love. I'm terrified, and I've never thought love was really worth it. But I love you, Britt. And I just... Please say you love me back?" You stare at the girl who jut confessed her love to you. The girl that you love more than you even know.

"I love you-" Before you can finish your engulfed into a hug. She's knocked you over into your back on the bed and burrows her face into the crook of your neck. "I am so in love with you it's insane." You mutter as you rub her back.

"God I love you." She says again pulling back to smile at you.

"We kind of skipped a few steps." You smile and she chuckles.

"Considering it took us like 5 years to get together, it was kind of necessary." Her eyes drift to your lips and you smile.

"Hey San?" Her eyes drift back up I yours.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." You say before capturing her lips with yours.


	7. Final

**A/n: Last chapter! I can't believe I wrote this thing in like a week. Actually I can. Anyhow, thanks for the support! Feel free to check out my story: VooDoo Doll. It'll probs take longer to write, and I'd love a beta. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Santana's POV**

"Hey guy- shit!"

Brittany quickly hops off of you, grabbing Sam's sheet to cover herself, leaving you completely bare.

"Hey!" You shout as you quickly grab the end of the sheet to try and cover yourself.

"Damn it guys. For real?" Sam whines with his hands over his eyes. "In my bed?"

"We'll wash them! Sorry Sam!" Brittant apologizes. She's blushing profusely and you're pretty sure you're just as red, tan skin be damned.

"What's going- oh" Quinn enters the room and smirks. It's pretty obvious what was just happening. "That was actually unexpected. I mean at least not this soon."

"Quinn." You whine. Brittany finally spares you some sheet and you manage to cover yourself completely. You blush a bit when your bare skin comes in contact with Brittany's and she smirks down at you.

"Kurt!" Quinn calls.

"Quinn!" Both you and Brittany yell. "Stop!"

"What?" His eyes land on the two of you, and his face lights up way more than a gay man's face should be lighting up seeing two girls after they just had sex. "Well, well, well. What have we got here." He smirks as you both blush even more.

"Can we at least get dressed?" You whine and all three of the turn around. Including Sam, who still has his hands firmly planted on top of his eyes.

You and Brittany drop the sheet and shyly smile at each other. Sure you guys have been best friends for 5 years, but you just had sex, so it's a little different at the moment. You both quickly sort out your clothes and get dressed before clearing your throats.

"We're decent." You say as they all turn around.

"Where the hell am I suppose to sleep tonight?" Sam shouts, gesturing to his wildly messed up bed.

"Sorry!" You mutter, eyes drifting to your feet. You feel like a child getting chewed out by their parents.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing." Brittany muses. Your eyes drift to her and she looks completely proud rather than ashamed. "Love confessions do that to people, ya know?" She smirks as everyone's eyes widen.

"Wait. Love confessions?!" Kurt squeals as he starts to jump up and down excitedly.

"Details!" Quinn adds, waving her hands around excitedly.

"Love confessions." Sam repeats. A goofy grin overtaking his face. "Congrats."

"We have to wait until Mama Lopez gets here before we splurge on details!" Kurt says. "What time is it?"

"2 a.m." You say glancing at Sam's alarm clock. Don't wake my Mami up at two am guys." I groan.

"I'll just set up a meeting tomorrow morning. Or I guess today." Kurt squeals as he pulls out his phone.

"A meeting?" You ask.

"Kurt's been creating an army to get us together." Brittany says and your eyes shift to hers in surprise before going back to Kurt.

"You're the reason my family has been acting like maniacs!" You accuse and he grins at you before he starts to pull the door closed.

"We'll be wanting details first thing in the morning. Get a good's night sleep!" Kirt closes the door and you can hear Sam complaining through the door.

"Don't worry we'll knock!" You hear Quinn yell.

"So..." Brittany starts, smirking at you. "Round three?"

"Definitely." You smirk before capturing your lips in hers. "Best party ever." You mutter.

* * *

"Wake up! Santana Marie Lopez, wake up and get dressed!" You hear your mother pounding on the door.

"How did Sam find such a comfy bed?" Brittant mumbles as she cuddles into you further.

"I know right?" You mutter as you place a kiss to her forehead.

"Santana!"

"I'm coming!" You yell and Brittany pulls the covers over her head at the sound. "C'mon babe, we gotta go. They'll be breaking the door down in a couple of minutes." You tug down the sheets and Brittany grins at you.

"You totally called me babe." She smiles as she sits up.

"Yeah. Is that bad?" You ask as your eyes wander her chest. She stretches and laughs as your eyes widen and take in her figure.

"Amazing actually. C'mon tiger, let's not keep the people waiting." She pats your shoulder and you both quickly get dressed.

"Can I call you, honey?" Brittany asks, grabbing your hand.

"Why, cuz I'm so sweet?" You tease tugging on her hand.

"No because you're so sticky." She smirks. Your face instantly heats up and she laughs. "Too soon?" She laughs.

"Yeah." You laugh. "C'mon." You lead her to Sam and Puck's living room to see all your friends and your family sitting around there. And even... Stacey. What the hell?

"I knew it!" Brittany yells pointing to Stacey. "Kurt you bastard!"

Everyone burst into laughter and then starts clapping and cheering.

"It's about time!" Lucas calls out.

"No kidding." Lizzy high fives Lucas and David nods along.

"You guys totally did the nasty! I can see it in your faces!" Dominic accuses.

"Oh my god he's right!" Puck agrees.

"Shut up!" You curse, blushing.

"My baby finally grew a pair!" Maira runs up to embrace the two of you.

"Mami!" You scold. "Seriously?"

"Can I get a thank you?" Kurt smirks.

"Thank you." Brittany mutters. "I'm still kind of angry with you."

"Details time!" Quinn cheers.

"But not all the details. Please." Mercedes scrunches up her face and the room burst into laughter.

You and Brittany reaccount what happened last night, and everybody tells you their parts in bringing you two together. There's plenty of 'aww's and 'You Asshole!'s, but an overall happiness for the happiness of their friends. And if course Stacey just loves the romance of it all.

"Brittana was born!" Kurt cheers and you roll your eyes at the name. "And I am the father!"

"Okay gross. Don't ever phrase it like that again." You say and Kurt pouts.

"Lizzy!" Brittany calls. Lizzy comes over to talk to you and Brittany. She raises an eyebrow in question, but judging by the look on her face, she already knows what's happening.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I wasn't quite brave enough to jump off the edge myself, but you give good advice." Brittany smiles and Lizzy smirks.

"Jump off the edge?" You question.

"Turns out your sister is a love guru." Brittant laughs as Lizzy rolls her eyes. "Gave me some good advice at the arcade."

"Oh. So that's what you guys were talking about." You say.

"I also happened to orchestrate the flash mob in the mall." Lizzy grins.

"Jokes on you because you interrupted my love confession." You complain and Brittany and Lizzy look at you confused.

"Wait you were going to confess in the middle of a mall?" Lizzy looks completely unimpressed.

"Well she did confess at a party full of drunk people after a game of spin the bottle." Brittany muses and you blush.

"Well Santana has always been a romantic." Lizzy teases.

"Shut up. At least I took you to a separate room." You defend. "It was mostly quiet and it was private."

"And I definitely loved that." Brittany smirks as Lizzy pulls a face.

"Gag. That's my que to leave." She holds up a peace sign as she walks over to David. Loser.

The day continues on with random comments here and there to tease you and Brittsnt and Kurt and Blaine and Your family having to leave. You're really going to miss them. Even if they've been meddling in your life all weekend. They all leave with threatening saying that marriage better not take as long. Which of coure causes both you and Britrany to blush profusely.

* * *

**Five months later **

"Aren't they the cutest." You hear Brittant sigh as you look up from your computer. You sigh as Blair explains how it makes sense for them to get married.

"The romance." You mutter and Brittany punches your arm.

"Look he's actually doing it!"

"So she doesn't have to testify against him." You frown.

"They're still in love." Brittany frowns. You watch the scene play out and the episode finish in silence.

"Hey Britt?" Your hand goes to your pocket, fingering the small black box.

"Yeah?" She says. You quickly take your laptop off of your lap and turn to face her.

"You know life with you could never be boring, right?" You quote Chuck's words and Brittany grins.

"Even while sitting on the couch having a Gossip Girl marathon?" She laughs.

"My favorite moments." You say cheesily. You reach your hand into your pocket again and take a deep breath. "I love you, you know?"

"Of course. I love you too. More than anything." Brittany replies. You feel your heart speed up the way it always does when Brittany utters those words. There's a pounding in your ears as you kneel on one knee and Brittany gasps.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. I love you. I love you so much. Even the simpiliest of gestures from you makes my heart race and my head spin. I promise to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I promise to treat you like the amazing woman you are. You are beautiful, you are smart, you are everything I need and want." You pause for a moment to see tears streaming down her face You take out the box and open it up, revealing the ring you saved up for for months. "I love you. Brittany Susan you marry me?"

"Yes!" You place the ring in her finger as she quickly embraces you in a hug that actually rivals the one from the first time you told her you loved her. "Oh my god yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"I love you." You mutter into her shoulder.

She burrows her head into the crook of your neck. "I love you, too."

Who knew four little words could make someone feel so damn good?

**A/n: as I said before, check out my story VooDoo Doll! I'm a major amateur writer, so my stories can only get better from here. Right? Anyways I hope you guys like my story. It was fun to write. Also I'm thinking of getting an Instagram or something! Maybe twitter?**

**Tumblr: musicaddiction22 **

**Interact with me! I'm lonely! :)**


End file.
